I Promise
by mygyps17
Summary: Sequel to "When Clark Comes Back". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I give. You guys have guilted me into writing a sequel. And yes, I know "guilted" isn't a word. Thank you for all of your support on my last story. I hope you're satisfied with this one as well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. I used some ideas and quotes/dialogue from season 6.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"I think we should consummate our marriage."

My head snaps up and my eyes widen in shock. I was slowly drifting towards la la land, but I'm wide awake now.

I frown irritably.

The whole purpose of letting Clark drive was so that I could get some much needed rest. How's a girl supposed to do that when her...when Clark says something like that?

"Chloe? Did you hear what I said?" He asks while smoothly pulling over to the side of the road.

I'm glad I wasn't driving; because I probably would have run into a tree or something. Well, maybe not. Clark has pretty good reflexes. He would've stopped the car...or moved the tree.

"Chloe?"

"No Clark, I didn't hear you."

I'm not lying. I was nearly asleep before. I honestly believe he didn't say what I thought I heard. There's just no way Clark Kent would say-

"I think we should consummate our marriage," he says again while staring straight into my eyes. I stare back at him, my mouth hanging open.

_'How did he say that with a straight face?' _

"Clark, I'm pregnant. We've _already _consummated our marriage; _many_ times in fact," I explain slowly.

He shakes his head.

_'Why is he shaking his head?' _

"That didn't count."

"It didn't count," I repeat with an arched eyebrow.

"It didn't count," he says with an air of finality.

"Oh it counted, Clark. Six or seven times it counted, in fact."

_'There he goes with the head shaking again.'_

"No. That wasn't me."

I suppress a smile.

"Wasn't you, huh?"

"No," he answers seriously.

I gently place a hand on my stomach.

"Okay," I say looking down sadly. "But, could you help me find the father of my child. I need him to give up his parental rights so that you can adopt her."

"Chloe"-

"Or him."

"Chloe"-

"Wait, you _are_ going to adopt my baby, right?"

"Chloe!"

"What?" I ask innocently before pressing my hand over my mouth. I don't think I'll be able to hold it long.

I'm right.

I burst into a fit of laughter. I can see why Lois teases him so much. It's actually a lot of fun.

He's frowning at me. He's such a party pooper.

I make several attempts to stop laughing, but I really think I'm just gonna have to ride this one out. It's not like I'm laughing _at_ him. I understand what he's trying to say. Technically, Clark and I never had sex. It was me and Kal, his alter ego.

"Okay," I agree when the laughter subsides.

"Okay?" he repeats with furrowed eyebrows.

He probably doesn't know if I've 'okayed' the consummation of the marriage; or if I've merely agreed to stop laughing and take him seriously. I lean over and press my lips to his; my way of letting him know my 'okay' was for both.

I only meant for it to be a brief peck, but as I pull away, Clark deepens the kiss. First, by gently capturing my lip between his teeth, then by sneaking his tongue inside my mouth when I gasp.

Quickly, I get over the initial shock and kiss him back.

Not long afterward, I realize my shirt is unbuttoned. He probably cheated and used super-speed.

I pull back.

"Clark!" I yell. He can't possibly mean right now.

"What? You said yes," he says before placing a hand on my hip.

I roll my eyes.

"I know I said yes; but now?"

He frowns at me.

"Right now?" I ask.

"What's wrong with now?" he asks; pulling the most pleading puppy dog face.

_'He's so cute.' _

He leans in to kiss me again and I jerk my head back.

_'He's not that cute.'_

"I...we're in my _car._"

"You're right Chloe. No one's ever had sex in a car before," he says with a sarcastic smile. I can't help but to smile back; until...

I feel his hand slowly creep from my hip to the front of my bra. I'd forgotten I wore the one that fastens in the front. I'd scoot back a little, but my back is pressed against the passenger door.

There's really nowhere for me to go.

I place a hand over his, stilling his movements.

"You wouldn't happen to be on red K again, would you?" I ask with a smile.

He frowns at me and my smile disappears. He's _offended. _

He removes his hand from underneath mine and places it on the side of my face, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

_'Why do I get the feeling he's disappointed in me,_' I sarcastically ask myself.

"I don't need red kryptonite to want you Chloe."

He's so sincere that it makes me feel a little guilty. I was only joking.

"Do you believe me?" he asks. I nod my head. I've suddenly taken to staring at his lips, which are close, really, _really_ close to mine.

He leans in even closer.

"Wait," I stop him. "What if someone sees us?"

He smiles; clearly amused.

"I have super-hearing Chloe."

_'Right.' _

I've run out of excuses.

I kinda hoped I would.

"Anything else?" he arches a challenging eyebrow at me and places a firm hand on my thigh.

I shrug out an "I got nothing."

Abruptly, he tugs on my upper thigh, causing me to slide underneath him.

"Clark!" I squeal out of surprise...and pain.

"Good," he grins down at me before kissing me softly. I wish I could enjoy it, but...

"Clark, wait."

"What now?" he groans. He doesn't even have the decency to part his lips from mine.

"The gears, they're hurting my back."

He places a hand under me and lifts me up.

I roll my eyes when he begins kissing me again.

"You gonna hold me up like this the _whole _time?"

"Mmm-hmm."

I shrug and close my eyes. Clark can do wonderful things when he puts his mind to it; and apparently he's put his mind to making this work. Who am I to doubt him?

Following his lead, I unbutton his shirt and brace my palms against his chest. He's really sweaty and it makes me frown. Clark doesn't sweat unless he's been weakened by kryptonite or...

I press my hand to his forehead. It's really hot. I hope his heat vision isn't acting up.

He quickly runs a trail of kisses from my mouth to my ear.

"If you wanted to play 'doctor', why didn't you just say so?" he whispers; his lips still pressed against my ear.

Of their own accord, my hand reaches forward, grabbing a fistful of his hair; and my hip jerk a little. Not only does Clark's baritone give me the tingles in special places, but memories of the last time we played 'doctor' begin evoking new waves of desire. Very powerful waves. I yank his hair, roughly snatching his lips from my ear.

He looks startled.

I don't care. I know I didn't hurt him.

"Chloe"-

"Shut up," I gasp, abruptly pulling his face to mine and kissing him deeply; urgently. It takes him approximately...no time to catch on. With one hand, I hold on to the back of his neck; with the other, I quickly remove his shirt and sling it towards the back seat. Whether or not it made it...

I reach for the only button he has left. The one on his pants. He smiles into my mouth as it takes me a couple of tries. He probably thinks I'm nervous or something. I'm not. Confidently, I reach inside, pull him out, and begin to unbutton my jeans.

"Ow!" I cry just as Clark sinks his teeth into my lower lip.

"I'm sorry"-

"Get off!"

I realize he thinks he's bitten me to hard, and maybe he did just a little; but right now he's pinning me down, and the stupid gears are once again digging painfully into my back. I knew he wasn't going to be able to hold me up the whole time.

"Why don't we switch positions? You're the invulnerable one. You lay down here and let the gears stab _you _in the back."

"Oh" he says; relief overflowing and comprehension dawning. "Sorry."

He lifts me up partially and tries to switch spots with me. It doesn't work.

"You're too big," I complain.

"Oh I don't know; I fit perfectly last time."

I roll my eyes. I find it mighty suspicious he only chooses to acknowledge he and Kal are one and the same when it benefits hi-

_'Wait. What did he just...'_

I blush as I slowly realize Clark Kent just made a dirty joke. _Clark _Kent_…dirty _joke…

"Let's try this way," he says as he sits up straight in the driver's seat and places me on his lap.

"Steering wheel," I complain.

He adjusts the seat.

"How about now?"

I smile down at him. "Perfect," I tell him before leaning in for a kiss.

I snap my head up as someone taps on the window.

"Super hearing Clark!" I hiss at him and quickly make may way over to the passenger seat. He just smiles at me sheepishly

"I got distracted."

I'm so glad Clark hadn't taken my shirt off yet and I pick his up and throw it at him. Turns out it landed on my headrest.

When I've got majority of my buttons fastened, Clark rolls down the window.

"Problem Officer?" he asks innocently.

"Well well well, If it isn't Mr. Kent."

I groan inwardly. To say Sheriff Adams isn't too fond of Clark is an understatement.

"And Ms. Sullivan" she smiles wryly. I smile back, but I'm definitely not happy.

"Hello Sheriff Adams."

"Is there a problem with your vehicle Mr. Kent?"

"No ma'am."

"No? Just enjoying the scenery, huh?"

We don't answer as it's a rhetorical question. It's too dark out here to actually see much of anything.

"I suggest you two head on home and enjoy the _scenery_ from there," the sheriff concludes.

Tapping the top of my car twice, she makes her way to her own; whistling cheerfully as she goes. I close my eyes and lean back, resting my head against the seat. There's no way I'm going back to Smallville, a town where everyone knows me and Clark, tonight.

"Clark? Can you take me to the dorm instead of the farm?"

I can feel him staring at me; but I keep my eyes closed.

"Actually Chloe, I've been meaning to talk to you about"-

"I know, I know" I interrupt while waving him off. "I'm moving into the Kent Farm. No ifs ands or buts about it; but it's just for tonight. I promise."

"But-"

"I just want to be alone tonight; that's all. No Lois, no Mrs. Kent, no-"

"Me."

I open my eyes at his tone and look over at him.

"It's not a bad thing."

He raises his eyebrows, so I continue

. "Just kinda think of it as my last night as a single woman; my last hurrah if you will."

"Chloe, we've been married for three weeks. You're not a single woman."

"I know that; but I haven't really seen...this is...tonight is the first time I've actually thought of us as a couple. You know?"

He frowns. I don't think he does.

I try again.

"I was just so focused on getting a divorce..."

His frown deepens. I'm still not doing a very good job.

"Look, we're going to be together for the rest...for a long time right? I just need this one night to myself first. Just this one." I hold up my index finger for emphasis.

He doesn't respond.

"Pleeeease" I plead. I start smiling at him once it's I can tell he's about to cave.

He sighs and places a palm against my cheek.

He's definitely about to cave.

"Promise me you'll be there in the morning," he says.

I blink at him. He thinks I'm gonna try and run away again?

"Tell you what," I say while leaning in as if I'm about to tell him a secret. "Come by tomorrow morning, and I promise you, we'll _consummate_ our marriage."

"More times than you and Kal?" he pouts.

I grin at him.

"I don't know about _more_ times; but it will be better."

"Better?"

"Uh huh, much better," I whisper against his lips.

"You promise?" he asks while kissing me softly.

"I promise," I murmur back.

"And you promise to be there in the morning?"

I frown. He obviously _still _doesn't believe me.

I place a palm on both of his cheeks and stare unblinkingly into his eyes.

"I swear on the life of my...our child, I won't leave that dorm room until you come for me."

He stares at me for a while. I stare back, refusing to break eye contact. I really want him to believe me.

"I believe you." he whispers after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathe a sigh of frustration.

I've been waiting for a little more than three hours. I'm not mad at Clark. More than likely, he's out saving someone's life. I'm mad at myself. I should've never sworn on my baby's life that I wouldn't leave this dorm room until he gets here; I'm starving. There's nothing in the mini fridge but bottled water and a ketchup packet. Well, there _was_ a ketchup packet in there about an hour and a half ago.

I check my watch. It's nearly three o'clock. Definitely eat time. I grab my car keys and make my way toward the door. I'm not going to sit here and wait for Clark all day.

_'But you swore on your baby's life.'_

I frown to myself and sit back down.

Not even two minutes later, I'm tempted to leave again.

I seriously need to do something to take my mind off of food. I decide on a shower, and promise myself that if Clark isn't here by the time I'm done, I'm leaving. Hey, if I starve to death, so does my baby. And Clark wouldn't want _that_, now would he?

Thirty minutes later, I'm in the parking lot. Needless to say, Clark still hasn't shown.

Small dilemma though. I'm not exactly sure of where Clark parked my car last night. I kinda fell asleep on the way here; I'm assuming he carried me upstairs.

My frown deepens as I think of something.

_'If Clark took my car back to Smallville to make sure I didn't run away again, I'm gonna'- _

"Chloe?"

I turn around and smile. Lois and Clark are standing not too far off from me, _and_ they're in front of my car.

This explains why Clark is so late. Lois can be a little hard to shake; even with super-speed.

They both begin to move toward me at the same time; but Lois shoves Clark to the side.

"Out of my way Smallville," she yells.

My smile widens and I shake my head at the pair. Lois is only older than us by a year; but she treats Clark as if she's ten years his senior, and he lets her. It's really endearing.

"Umph," I grunt as Lois embraces me, knocking the wind from me and lifting me off the ground.

"Can't. Breathe," I gasp. I'm barely able to get those two words out; let alone a full sentence.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she says while setting me down and placing a noisy kiss on my cheek.

I giggle. She's such a drama queen. I've been gone for what? A day?

"The next time you decide to run away, just call me and let me know where you are. Okay?"

"Uh, Lois, that would defeat the whole purpose of running away," Clark interjects.

She scowls back at him.

"It would," I agree smiling at him. He gives me a small smile back. Poor guy. Leave it to Lois to spoil his fun.

Lois turns on Clark instead of arguing back at me.

"You know, this is all your fault. If it weren't for you, she would have never left in the first place. So don't..."

_'Oh no. Please not now,'_ I groan before making a beeline for my car. They don't even notice that I'm leaving.

"I'm hungry," I call over my shoulder to get their attention. "Starving actually. You two can continue this on our way to some food."

As soon as I put my key into my lock" Clark taps me on the shoulder a

Um Chloe? Maybe I should drive," he tells me

I frown back at him.

"Why?"

"because..."

"because what?" I ask.

He looks down at my stomach.

_'What?'_

"What if you faint again?"

Jeez, that was _one_ time. And the accident I got into? Small. _Very_ small. I didn't even break anything.

"Good point Smallville," Lois says before snatching my keys from me and heading towards her car. "I'll drive."

I get in her car quickly, though the last few times I rode with Lois were not pleasant experiences. I don't care about all of that right now. I just want food. Arguing about which car to take and who's driving it will not benefit me in the least.

When we finally stop, we end up at a "sit down" restaurant.

The kind where you have to wait to be seated; then sit down, then order, then sip on your drink until the food comes; so you can imagine how irritated I am right now.

I would've been more than happy with fast food. It's what I need.

"My treat." Lois grins at me when I start digging around in my purse.

"Thanks Lois. That's very nice of-"

"Not you, Smallville," Lois glares over at him; and I have to smile as Clark mumbles something not so nice about her under his breath.

I order a couple appetizers and a meal; consisting of the main course, a couple of sides, and a drink.

When the food comes, I eat everything on my plate, as well as a couple of things from Lois and Clark's.

"What? I said I was starving," I defend myself from their stares.

"Chloe, I understand you're eating for two now, but try and save _something _for anyone else who might decide to eat here today."

I roll my eyes at her. I didn't eat _that_ much.

"You ready to go kiddo?" Lois asks while getting up from her seat.

"Yep. Wait! What about desert?"

She plops back down into her chair. "Okay, but your _husband's _gonna have to treat you because I'm broke now."

"Lois!" I hiss. She grins.

"What? He _is_ your husband."

"Do you have to say it like _that_?"

"Like what?" she smirks before looking down at her vibrating phone.

She doesn't see me glare at her; but I do it anyway.

"Okay, okay. I'll pay; but you gotta make it 'to go' because I have work to do. That was Mrs. Kent. The uh... _other _Mrs. Kent."

"Lois," I growl warningly.

"Chop chop. Order so we can go."

"I'm not hungry anymore," I grumble.

"Even better. Let's go. Smallville, leave a tip; and don't be cheap," she calls over her shoulder.

I look back at Clark to see how he'll react to Lois's comment with a huge grin on my face.

It fades quickly. He looks so..._sad_.

"Clark?"

I take a few steps toward him.

"What's the matter?"

He shakes his head and lays the tip money on the table. "Nothing" he says and walks past me.

I grab his arm.

"Clark."

"I thought you were okay with this! With us being married!" he yells whipping around to face me.

"I am," I blink. I'm not scared, just shocked. Really shocked. Why the hell is he so angry all of a sudden?

I can sense people turning around to stare at us. Apparently he notices too because he lowers his voice considerably.

"Is it _that _bad. Is the thought of being married to me so awful?"

"I never said th-"

"You protested every time Lois mentioned to you that I was your husband."

"Clark,"

"And when she called you Mrs. Kent-"

"She was teasing me Clark," I interrupt his little rant and fold my arms over my chest. "I don't like being teas-"

He cuts me off by abruptly laying one on me. I pull back just as quickly. Judging by the humorless smile on his face, he was expecting me too. He thinks he's proven his point; and maybe he has.

I love Clark. I do. I just don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be in this kind of relationship with him. Sure, I've thought about it. Plenty of times, in fact. I still have notebooks with 'Mrs. Kent' doodled all over; but over the years we've developed this easy rhythm where we're the best of friends who may sometimes stand near or on the line of intimacy, but we never cross it. Well except for recently, but that was Kal's fault. It doesn't count.

"At least you're still pregnant," he says coldly, leaning in closer to me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shoot back at him.

"You swore," he points a finger at me. "You swore on our baby's life you wouldn't leave that dorm room, but when I"-

"I. Was. Hungry Clark!" I exclaim while smacking his fingers away from my face.

"You were _hungry_? That's your excuse?"

"Excuse? Clark, I'm _human_." I hiss. "I _need _food. And what about you? You were supposed to come over this morning so that we could..." I look around at our unwanted audience and lower my voice. "But you didn't. And did _I _have a hissy fit when you showed up hours later with Lois in tow?"

He frowns at me.

"Chloe"-

"Hey! Love birds. Let's go!"

Both of our heads snap toward the sound of Lois's voice.

"Actually Lois," Clark smiles and grabs my hand. "You can go on without us. Chloe and I can just catch a cab." He looks down at me and smiles gently. "We've got some catching up to do, if you know what I mean."

She snorts. "I doubt _you _even know what you mean."

"Would you like for me to draw you a picture, or show you?" he rebuttals

Lois taps her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"A demonstration _would _be nice Smallville," she challenges.

_'Dammit.' _

I know where this going.

Clark turns to me, giving me his full attention and demanding mine. With his eyes, he tells me to lose the seriously freaked out expression on my face.

I'm sorely tempted to give him a quick and friendly peck when he leans in for the kiss; but something tells me that wouldn't be enough to convince my cousin. So, I pull a smile out of nowhere and dive right in; taking both Lois and Clark by surprise.

I lace my fingers behind his neck; He notices that I have to stand on my tippy toes in order to do so and gives me a little boost.

I smile.

A real one this time.

"Okay, okay; I believe you. _Everyone_ in here believes you" Lois says while gesturing towards the many people staring at us.

I blush as Clark quickly sets me down.

"Get me out of here," I whisper out of the corner of my mouth.

"What do you want me to do? Use super-speed?" he whispers back.

"Yes."

He picks me up; one hand supporting my back, the other underneath my knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you outta here," he says as he begins walking towards the door.

I roll my eyes and groan. Telling him to put me down would do me absolutely no good.

"I'll see you later," I call after Lois and blow her a kiss when we walk past her.

We... well, _he_ walks a little further before turning into a secluded alley.

I frown when he puts me down. I thought we were going to super-speed to the farm.

"Chloe, tell me what you remember about yesterday."

I frown at him. "Clark you were there, you know what happened yesterday."

"I know, I just want to know everything _you _remember."

I sigh. If he's trying to make me feel guilty, it's only working a _little _bit.

"I ran away. I made it all the way to Tennessee. I probably would've made it further than that if my car hadn't run out of gas; and then I called you."

"And?"

"And we got gas and headed home."

"And?"

"And we stopped along the side of the road and...Sheriff Adams told us to go home. And I fell asleep in the car."

"You don't remember anything after that?"

I wrinkle my eyebrows. "Should I remember anything after that? Did we...did we do something else?"

"Chloe," Clark places his hands on my shoulders. "That was _last_ week."

"What?" I step back, releasing myself from his grasp. "What do you mean that was last week?"

"I mean, you've been gone...missing for a week."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor says I'm okay now; physically anyway. Mentally however…I guess I'm doing as well as anyone can be doing after having a bomb surgically removed from his or chest.

A _bomb_.

What kind of sicko plants a bomb inside of someone else's body?

I flush the toilet with a sigh. I really don't feel like going back to bed.

Suddenly, Clark bursts into the bathroom, causing me to jump a little.

He's the reason I don't want to go back to bed. He hasn't let me out of his sight since I came home from the hospital, and that was nearly three days ago. I take that back. He leaves when he has to help someone; but five minutes is the longest he's been gone so far.

"Chloe, what are you doing up?"

"I had to use the bathroom," I deadpan.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he takes a step toward me. "I would've come with you."

"To Pee? Clark, what do you think could possibly happen to me on the way to the bathroom?"

He doesn't answer. He doesn't have to. I know exactly what he would say anyway because this isn't the first time I've asked him that question. Or the second. Or the third.

I can't say his fear for my safety isn't unwarranted; but I think he's overreacting a little. I mean, I spent all of my high school years here in Smallville. Being kidnapped or almost murdered by the meteor infected was the norm. I nearly died at _least_ once a month.

Still, whoever kidnapped me _was_ pretty crafty. Not only did he, or they, take me; but my wallet, car, and a suitcase full of my clothes were missing as well; making it seem as though I'd simply run away.

That's why Clark feels so guilty. He looked for me, sure; but because he thought I'd run away, he didn't search as thorough as he could have.

"Come on, let's get back to bed," he says while reaching for me.

I still don't like him telling me what to do though.

"I have to wash my hands first," I answer stubbornly.

He waits patiently as I take a little longer than necessary.

"Finished?" he asks after I rinse the soap off a few minutes later.

I clench my teeth.

"No, now I have to dry them," I grind out while reaching for a towel.

He grabs both of my hands in his and blows on them. Within seconds, they're completely dry.

"All done," he smiles.

I scowl at him and try to tug my hands out of his; but he doesn't let me. He keeps a firm on them as he guides me back into the bedroom. He doesn't let go until the door is shut behind him.

I feel like a prisoner.

I get in on the furthest side of the bed and turn so that I'm facing the wall.

He sighs and climbs in beside me.

"Chloe," he whispers before placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug him off.

He sighs again and places a gentle kiss on my temple.

I snap my eyes shut.

It's stupid really. He knows I'm not asleep.

"Stay here." he commands; and I feel a slight breeze behind me that lets me know he's gone.

He must have heard something and was trying to tell me he was leaving.

I bite my lip. We usually say goodbye; but he probably thinks that I'm not in the mood to; so he just kissed me before speeding away.

I would have liked to have said goodbye to him. It's not like he went on a donut run. And yes, he's practically invincible, but one tiny little green rock can be his undoing; and there are a lot of those little green rocks around.

I look at the clock. He's been gone for five minutes now. It must be bad. I hope he's okay.

I lay down on my side and try to go back to sleep; convincing myself that when I wake up Clark will magically be here beside me; but it doesn't help. I just lay here with my eyes open.

A few minutes later, I get up and check the clock again.

It must be _really_ bad. Clark's been gone for nearly twenty minutes now.

Just as I'm about to start panicking, I hear a familiar and welcoming sound. I look over at the dresser where my phone has begun vibrating.

Thinking that it's Clark, I smile in relief and jump out of bed to answer it. Who else would call at this time of night?

But when I pick up my phone I frown.

It's Oliver.

"Hello?" I answer quietly.

"We could really use watchtower right now," he says without preamble.

It _is _really bad.

"Is Clark Okay?"

"Your ride's there," he says curtly and hangs up.

My heart sinks. I can only think of one reason why he would ignore my question like that.

I look out the window. He said my ride is here; and sure enough, there's a car out there that doesn't belong to me or the Kents.

I hesitate.

Clark told me to stay here.

_'But, if he's hurt...' _

I dress quickly and sneak out of the house.

_'I'm not sneaking; I just don't want to wake Mrs. Kent.' _

Yeah. Right.

Not even thirty minutes later, I'm knocking on Oliver's door.

He doesn't answer so I pull out the key he had made for me and let myself in.

I frown at the darkness surrounding me. Something's wrong.

I flip the light switch. N

othing.

_'Not good.' _

"Oliver?"

No answer.

I move forward; stumbling a little over something, but it's too dark to see what it is.

I bend down and touch it.

It's a chair; and it's been knocked over.

_'Definitely not good.' _

"Oliver?" I call again.

I realize that if whoever did this is still here, calling for Oliver is not the best way to ensure my safety; but if he _is_ here, and he needs me, it's worth the risk of getting caught.

I let out a few curses as I trip over...it felt like a body.

I still suddenly when I hear a low groan.

It _is _a body.

"Oh my god, Oliver!"

By now, my eyes have somewhat adjusted to the darkness, and I can make out his profile.

I kneel down next to him and reach for my phone; but my pocket is empty.

_'Dammit!' _

I must've left my phone on the jet.

"Oliver," I shake his shoulders gently.

"Chloe?"

"Just stay here, I'm gonna go get help."

_'Where else is he gonna go Sullivan?' _I ask myself.

He grabs my arm, and I kneel back down beside him.

"What time is it?"

_'He's asking about the time?' _

"Ollie"-

"Please," he pants. "Im-important."

His breathing is so harsh and labored; it's frightening me. I quickly check my watch. The sooner I tell him the time, the sooner I can go for help.

"It's after midnight," I tell him before standing up. Or at least I attempt to stand before he weakly tugs on my arm.

"Wait. Have to tell you something. Important."

"What is it?" I ask as I lean over him, positioning my ear near his mouth so he won't have to strain.

"Happy birthday."

I shield my eyes and blink a couple of times when the lights suddenly turn on.

Behind me, I hear a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' being sang to me.

"Make a wish, Chloe," He jumps up and holds his arms out for what I'm assuming is a hug.

Perfect.

I punch him in the chest. Hard.

There's a low whistle followed by an "ouch" from one of the guys behind me. My guess would be Bart...or A.C...or Victor. You know what? I don't know who it was; and I don't care.

"What the hell were you thinking? You scared the crap out of me Ollie! I was worried sick! You should have told me"-

"It's a _surprise_ birthday party," he grunts while rubbing his chest.

I don't feel sorry for him. He deserved it.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you anything," he finishes.

"But did you have to do something _this_ extreme? Couldn't you just have"-

"Chloe," he cuts me off for the second time. "Have you met you? Do you know how hard it is to surprise you?" he asks with a smirk.

_'He's got a point.' _I think to myself before grinning back at him, and taking that as a compliment.

"Now, blow out your candle and cut the cake."

I turn around and smile. My cake isn't a flat sheet with the words 'Happy Birthday Chloe' neatly written across it. It's a watchtower; an edible, three foot high watchtower, with a single candle at the top.

I love it.

"Okay," I give in and reach for the knife. Oliver takes few steps back.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm not mad anymore Ollie. I won't hurt you."

"That's okay; I'm good back here. Thanks."

I smile then blink as a series of flashes nearly blind me.

I look up and groan. Bart has a camera, and he seems to be attempting to document every second of this.

He would've been better off with a camcorder.

"Yo, Sullivan. Think fast," he yells before tossing a small object at me.

It's my phone; and it's ringing.

"_You _swiped my phone?"

"Fast as lightning baby," he grins and wiggles his fingers. I laugh a little before looking down at my phone.

_'shit.'_

It's Clark.

I make shushing motions with my hands and wait for the guys to settle down before answering.

"Hel-"

"Where are you?" he cuts me off before I can get out a full "hello"; but really, what else did I expect. He told me to stay put; and now I'm not where he left me, and I didn't so much as leave a note behind. God, that was dumb.

"Hi Clark," my voice breaks a little. I'm nervous as hell.

"Chloe, tell me where you are. Now," he commands.

I sigh. "I'm at Oliver's; but"-

There's a knock on the door. A loud one. More like a banging really.

I hang up.

Something tells me Clark's not on the phone anymore.

"Victor," Oliver calls from the kitchen; "answer the door."

"Why me?"

"Because your skin's a lot tougher than ours."

He's joking; but I think it's a _really_ good idea.

"Hey Clark. Glad you could make it. You missed the best part, but here you go," Oliver calls while tossing Clark a beer as soon as Victor opens the door. "At least there's still cake and beer." he says with a smile; even though Clark isn't smiling.

"What is this?" Clark asks as he takes in the festive scene. It's clearly not what he expected to walk in on.

"It's a birthday party bro. For Chloe," Bart explains as if Clark hadn't already figured that part out. You'd have to be blind not to notice the huge 'Happy Birthday Chloe!' banners that are hanging _everywhere._

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Bart continues while placing an arm around Clark's shoulder. "Chloe's birthday is tomorrow. But look here," he holds his watch up to Clark's face. "See that? It's 12:34am mi amigo. Technically, it _is_ tomorrow. Get it? It's brilliant right? It was Oliver's idea."

"Was it now?" Clark asks, his nose flaring. No one seems to notice but me.

"Yeah, I, well, _we_ just wanted to be the first to wish her a good one," Oliver says.

I move to stand in front of Oliver when Clark starts toward him.

"Clark, wait." I put up a hand to stop him. It doesn't even slow him down. He grabs my wrist and yanks me to his side. "Hey," I protest. He ignores me.

"The next time you want to throw _my_ wife a party in the _middle_ of the night, don't!"

Oliver blinks. "Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute Clark. You're _wife_?" Oliver asks after putting his hands up, as if surrendering. "You two are married?"

Clark whirls around on me.

"What?" I ask before he can say anything.

"Bart, why didn't you tell me?" Oliver whispers not so quietly out of the side of his mouth.

"Me? I didn't know! How was I supposed to know?"

"Aren't you the expert on all things Chloe related? Don't you always know things about her before everyone else?"

"Dude, you make it sound like I'm a stalker or something."

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"You follow her around without her knowing," he deadpans.

"Sounds like a stalker to me."

"Shut up A.C.! I didn't follow her last week"

"That's because you didn't know where she was," Oliver answers.

"Yes I did, she was on vacation."

"_I_ told you that."

"And who told you that?" I ask curiously, jumping into their conversation. It's a lot safer than the one Clark and I are about to have.

"Your cousin, Lois. She said you needed a little time to yourself because Clark was driving you crazy; but I think you should've come here, like you did the last time you-...hey you two weren't married _then _were you?"

"Uh..."

"Why didn't you tell him Chloe?" Clark asks angrily turning away from Oliver to face me.

"I thought he knew."

"Well did you_ tell_ him?" He's being sarcastic. But I answer anyway.

"No, but-"

"Then how could he have known?"

"Exactly, how would I have known?" Clark cuts in.

"I was missing for a week Clark," I say while ignoring Oliver. "I figured you might've mentioned it to him then."

"Wait, what do you mean you were _missing_," Oliver buts in once again.

I mentally curse myself and my big mouth.

"I meant gone Oliver."

"You said missing. You _meant_ missing."

"Fine," I relent. "I sorta got kidnapped last week, but I'm back now so no need to-"

"When were you going to tell us?"

"I know," A.C. Pipes in from behind us. "She was gonna tell us about the kidnapping whenever she decided to tell us about her marriage to Kent."

"Shut up!" Oliver and I yell simultaneously.

"Just trying to help," he says with a smile that suggests he wasn't. "Cake?" He asks offering his plate to Clark.

Clark frowns at it.

"Chloe? Why is your birthday cake shaped like a watchtower?"

"He doesn't know?" Oliver frowns over at me.

I roll my eyes. Can't he keep his big mouth shut? I'm already in enough trouble as it is.

"_You're _watchtower?" Clark exclaims.

"There is a serious lack of communication that needs to be worked on here." Victor says under his breath.

Clark ignores him.

So do I.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Clark,"-

"I can't believe you would do this."

"Do what, Clark ? Help people? I've helped you too, you know!"

"You've been keeping secrets from me."

I scoff. "And you've never kept a secret from me, Kal-El?" I use the first name he was given, letting him know exactly which secret I'm referring to.

"I was protecting you!" he hisses angrily.

"Protecting me? Like the way you protected me last week."

"I thought you-"

"Ran away? After I swore on my baby's life I'd stay."

"Our baby," he corrects automatically.

"What baby?" Someone whispers.

"I think Chloe's pregnant," Another answers.

"By Clark?" Someone scoffs.

"He's her husband," another reminds the others.

"That's all you care about isn't it?" I yell angrily, ignoring them. "Somebody took me, and held me for a _week_. They put a bomb in my chest; right here!" I jab a finger at the scar left by the surgery. "When I came back, you x-rayed me, but you didn't see it because all you cared about was whether or not the baby was OK! How much more energy would it have taken to make sure I was too?"

"I"-

"I could have died, Clark! And this thing you're doing, this constant hovering over me. It's. Driving. Me. Crazy!"

"Chloe"-

"No! You don't let me go _pee _by myself Clark! That's a problem. I need a break from you. I need space." I turn and start walking toward the door.

"Hey, Sullivan," Oliver calls.

I turn back around.

"What?"

"I mean Kent. Mrs. Kent." Oliver says to a glaring Clark before throwing me his keys.

I catch them with one hand. I'm glad one of us remembered my car's still in Smallville.

"Where are you going?" Clark asks.

I ignore him. If I just said I need space, why would I tell him where I'm going?

"Let her go, Clark"

"Or what?"

I keep walking when I hear Oliver tell the guys to keep Clark from coming after me.

I don't look back when I hear some yelling, banging, and crashing; followed by a genuine apology from each one of the guys.

I don't even smile when I hear Bart say, "Dude, you follow her into the bathroom?"

I'm just that pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm gonna throw up. I suspect the jet rides are to blame. I _was_ a little queasy after the first one; but fear for everyone's safety quickly sobered me up.

For the second trip however, I had nothing to keep my mind occupied. A small portion of time was dedicated to being angry with Clark; but it didn't really help. I wasn't mad at him anymore. I doubt I ever was. He just happened to be the one around all the time; so I took all of my frustrations out on him.

I sit up in my bed and swallow rapidly. Well, technically it's Lois's bed now. I didn't have anywhere else to go other than The Talon. I'd just left Oliver's, the Kent farm is a no go, and it's hard to get a room when you leave your wallet at home.

I rush to the bathroom, barely making it. Then I drop down to my knees, grip the edge of the seat tightly, and brace myself.

I consider my tolerance for pain pretty high; but up-chucking?...I'd rather get shot...in the arm...or somewhere just as unfatal.

A small whimper escapes my lips. I'm on the worst part; the dry heaves. I cover my mouth to keep from calling for him. I just know that if I so much as whisper his name, he'll be here within seconds. If I'm completely honest with myself, it's what I want; but I just can't face him. Not after what I said to him. Oh, and I wouldn't want him to see me puking either.

I brace my palms flat against the seat and use the support beneath them to hoist myself up. Swaying just a little, I lean over the sink heavily and rinse my mouth out.

Another reason I hate throwing up so much. It leaves me weak, hungry; just plain exhausted. I lean on the sink for a few more minutes; just until I feel better.

There's a knock on the door, and I consider staying where I am; but whoever's there knocks again. Louder and more insistent this time.

"Alright, I'm coming," I say mostly to myself.

I crack the door a little and peak out. It's Clark. I'm not surprised. He and Lois may appear to hate each other's guts; but when he needs to talk, she's there for him; and vice versa.

"Lois-"

"Isn't here," he interrupts harshly and lets himself in.

That's what I was going to say, but he obviously thought I was going to lie to him and say 'she's sleeping' or something. I wish he'd give me a little more credit than that. I'm not Lois. I _know _he has super vision and hearing. Of course he'd know she isn't here.

"And do you always answer the door like that? Just open it without asking who's there first?"

I shut the door quietly and lean against it, resting my bottom on the back of my hands.

"I'm sorry," I apologize sincerely.

"Do you know how dangerous...you...you're sorry?"

I can see that he was expecting us to argue more, and has prepared for it by putting himself on the offense. I look him square in the eyes; letting mine tell him that I don't want to fight.

I hope he can read the sincerity there.

"You're right," I start off. "I should have checked to see who was at the door before opening it. And..."

He slowly takes a step toward me; carefully watching to see if I'll shrink away from him in any way.

I don't.

"And?" He prompts.

"And I should've never said what I said back at Oliver's. It's just that I..."

I take a deep breath and think about the right words to use.

"You can't protect me from _everything_ Clark."

I look down afterward, not really focusing on anything in particular. "That's sorta what I was_ trying_ to say before; but I was so angry, it came out...different."

He takes a few more steps toward me, putting himself within arm's length.

"I won't stop trying. I won't _ever_ stop trying."

"I know," I reply meekly.

"So...do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine." I reply automatically. I never say yes. I hate the hospital. Clark knows that. I look up at him with wrinkled eyebrows.

_'Why would he think I need to go to the hospital anyway?'_

"I saw you earlier...in the bathroom," he adds after seeing the slightly confused expression on my face.

"Morning sickness," I supply.

"It's not morning."

I check my watch. It's a little after two.

"Bart would argue that it is," I joke a little.

He's not smiling; so I drop mine.

"How come...Why didn't you call for me?"

I shrug slightly. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I was giving you 'space'," he says while getting even closer.

"You're doing a bad job," I answer softly.

"I stayed away as long as I could."

I stare at him. He must really love me. I've always known I'm important to him; but the way he's acting... It's almost as if his life depends on me. Whether or not I'm alive and well. It makes me a little sad. Fact is, I'm going to die one day, whether it's a result of murder, or old age. What's he going to do then?

He begins to shift his weight from one foot to the other. I realize all the staring is making him uncomfortable; and he's probably waiting for me to say something. Anything. I reach up and trace a finger underneath his eyes. Clark doesn't get bags the way we do; but his exhaustion is evident.

"When was the last time you slept?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer me; just stares down at the floor. I take his silence to mean a long time. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the last time he slept was the night I went missing.

I gasp in surprise as I suddenly find myself off the ground and pinned to the door. Maybe it wasn't the floor Clark was staring at after all. I kinda forgot to put shorts on; so when I reached up to touch his face, my shirt rose up as well, exposing my underwear.

I smile a little. He wants me. That much is obvious; but he's waiting on me to make a move.

"You don't expect the girl to always make the first move do you?"

_'Wow, déjà vu.' _

"You're pinned to a door without pants Chloe. I did make the first move."

I arch an eyebrow at his boldness.

"Doesn't count."

It's his turn to raise his; so I offer an explanation.

"First, my pants were off _before _you got here. Second, Oliver's pinned me down plenty of times during-"

"I'd rather not hear about the things you and Oliver did together." he says while pressing his body even closer to mine and gripping the back of my thigh tightly.

"But-"

"Shh." He snatches my panties off of me, and throws them over his shoulder.

"Hey! Those were-"

"I'll buy you some more." he interrupts.

I was going to tell him they were Lois's, but I quickly lose my train of thought when his grip on my thigh loosens, and his hand creeps upward. I close my eyes and take deep calming breaths.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" I ask during a slow exhale.

"You're trying your hardest not to enjoy this."

Wrong. I'm trying my hardest not to let _him_ know I'm enjoying this. Huge difference.

"Clark!"

He gives me no warning when he abruptly tosses me up a little. He catches me easily; one hand settles along my rib cage just beneath my breast, the other is supporting most of my weight from underneath my knee. He's positioned me so that his lips are the closest thing to the most recently exposed part of my body.

"Hold onto me."

Like I have a choice. I've already grabbed two fists full of his hair and draped the leg he isn't holding over his shoulder for extra balance. Two kisses is all it takes; and all the deep breathing and lip biting in the world can't keep me from crying out. I try to stay as still as possible considering I'm closer to the ceiling than the floor at the moment; but that requires a certain amount of concentration and control of my body.

"It's okay...I've got you." he murmurs against me.

I jerk violently and he easily, almost second-naturedly maneuvers me so that I don't fall, _and_ his lips don't have to take a 'time out' from their assault on me. I let go completely. So does he. My eyes snap open as the sensation of falling interrupts my current state of pleasure. He catches me, and quickly wraps my legs around his waist. He's not wearing pants anymore.

"Oliver ever do that?"

_'Who?'_

"Oliver?"

I almost tell him the truth about me and Oliver; that we never dated, but selfishly decide against it. If Oliver is the reason Clark just did _that_, I'm keeping my mouth shut. I want more.

With a frustrated grunt, he abruptly thrusts himself into me. Before I can blink he's not there anymore. I gasp; leaving my mouth hanging open. I'm in complete shock. I had absolutely no time to adjust to or process what he'd just done.

"Well?"

I try to focus my eyes. "What?"

He does it again. A little harder this time, causing me to bang my head on the door. I close my eyes, expecting him to freak out and ask me if he hurt me or if I'm OK.

He doesn't.

When I open my eyes and look at him, he's staring at me with a cocked eyebrow. I have to say it's a turn on. A huge one.

"Again," I command, but it comes out as more of a plea.

He smiles at me, and leans in close as if he's about to kiss me.

"You liked that."

It's not a question. Instinctively I tighten my legs around his waist. He's going to deny me until he gets what he wants; of that I'm sure.

I'm not remotely faster than him; but I reach my hand down between us, attempting to grab a hold of him anyway.

_'If I could just...' _

He snatches my hand away and pins it above my head. I reach down with the other hand; logic suggesting to me that he can't hold me up and pin both of my hands above my head at the same time. I quickly discover that he can. With the lower half of his body, he traps me between himself and the door, freeing up both of his hands. He uses one to hold onto my waist, and the other for my wrists.

This is torture. Pure torture. His erection is pressed against me; yes, but it's not where I need it to be. Not even close. I try to wiggle a bit; to create even the smallest amount of friction so that I can get some kind of relief; but Clark's hold on my waist is keeping me completely still.

"Are you ready to answer me?"

I nod my head and whisper "No.".

"No What?"

"No, Oliver never did that."

"And why not?" He growls.

"Clark," I say, finally deciding to set the record straight about me and Oliver's nonexistent relationship.

It's not what he wants to hear.

One. Two. Three quick, but powerful plunges have me gasping his name and whimpering without shame. Pride and dignity be damned.

"Why?" he repeats.

I know exactly what he wants me to say; but I'm having a little trouble breathing, let alone articulating my thoughts and speaking.

"Because..."

"Because what?" he coaxes.

"He can't."

It's the truth, but right now; I'd tell him the Easter bunny's my uncle if that was what he wanted to hear.

He presses his lips against my ear, causing me to shiver. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," I croak. "I promise."

He let's go of my wrists. With one hand braced flat against the door, and the other gripping my upper thigh again, he begins thrusting himself in and out of me again; but unlike the last couple of times, he doesn't stop.

"Clark."

My ability to keep track of time has been seriously warped; so I don't know if we've been at it for hours or minutes. All I know is, I can't hold myself upright anymore. I was having enough trouble holding on before, but now that we're both drenched in sweat; it's nearly impossible.

"Clark," I repeat. "I'm... slipping."

"Hold on."

"Cant."

He grabs my other thigh, and presses himself against me even more.

I moan loudly, I would've never guessed he could get any closer.

Behind me, I can feel the door give a little with every rhythmical impact. I pray it holds up.

_'Just give me one more minute,_ I bargain with the door.

I may even need less than that.

I drop my head onto Clark's shoulder when he uses his fingers to help hurry me along. Evidently, he's closer to ecstasy than I am. Looks like all the teasing and torture he used to make me suffer had an effect on him as well.

I sink my teeth into his shoulder as the pressure builds into an almost painful climax, and then explodes.

It takes me nearly five minutes to catch my breath. I haven't moved a muscle since. Not one. My whole body has turned into jelly.

"Are you OK?" He's been rubbing my back soothingly for some time now.

I nod by head and wrap my hands around his neck as he carries me over to the bed. He lays me down gently, and stretches over me.

I frown when I feel his fingers flirting with the hem of my shirt.

"Clark?"

He pulls the t-shirt up and over my head, and kisses me softly.

"That was one," he whispers against my lips.

_'One what?' _

His hands begin roaming over my body.

I groan.

Even though my body is responding to his touches; rationally, I realize I don't have six or seven more of _those _in me.

"Clark, I think that one counted as two."

He smiles at me.

"Or three," I try again

He shakes his head.

"One," he tells me.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes slowly and the first thing I see is Clark smiling over at me.

I smile back. A girl could really get used to this.

"We did it," he whispers almost smugly.

I roll my eyes.

"You mean, _you _did it. I fell asleep after round five."

"Four," he corrects automatically. "And if I'm not mistaken, I always found a way to wake you up."

He grins mischievously at me before leaning over and kissing me tenderly.

I reach over and place a hand on his cheek, drawing the kiss out longer.

"Chloe wait," He draws back suddenly.

"What?"

"What about your...uh...you?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "What about me, Clark?"

"Should I run you a bath...like last time?" He adds the last bit, just in case I don't get it.

I smile. Doesn't he know _he's _the slow one?

"Clark, the last time you ran me a bath, I nearly froze to death. Although," I rise up a little on my elbow so that my face is above his. "The part where you warm me up could be _eventful_."

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm serious Chloe."

"And what makes you think I'm not?"

I bend my head forward, giving him a lingering kiss.

I have to concentrate on maintaining a steady and slow pace. It would be unwise of me to rush him. He'd panic and try to get me into the tub again. S

educing him is the best shot I've got at getting what I want.

I smile when he begins to respond; inwardly of course. I wouldn't want him to think I'm up to something, now would I?

He places a hand on my hip and gives it a little squeeze. Without thinking, I sling my leg over his waist.

It's a mistake.

It's way too soon.

"Chloe," he groans while tearing his lips from mine.

His hand slides from my waist and down to my thigh, stilling my seductive movements.

I sigh.

I can see clearly why he gets so frustrated when I do this _very_ same thing to him when he wants me.

It's freaking annoying.

An idea comes to me suddenly and before I can even think it through, I act on it.

Clark hates to see me sad. He hates to see me hurt. Most of all, he hates to see me cry. Manipulating someone as caring as Clark just to receive sexual gratification is without a doubt a sin. I'll probably end up in hell for what I'm about to do. But that doesn't stop me.

I force my eyes to water.

"Chloe," He sighs before reaching up to cup the side of my face. "Don't cry."

I slap at his hand. "I'm not crying," I sniff stubbornly while trying to remove my thigh from his grasp.

His grip tightens, refusing to let me go.

"Chloe"-

"Let me go."

"Chloe"-

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Okay."

Gently, he rolls me over so that he's now above me.

"Get off," I squirm when he tries to kiss me.

He frowns at me.

"I thought you wanted to-"

"I don't want pity sex Clark!" I intrupt.

"It's not-"

I cut him off with a look that says 'it is' and tell him to get off again.

"Fine!" He relents before rolling off of me.

"Fine!" I yell back.

I get out of bed, purposely exposing myself to him.

He stares at me, lust and desire written all over his face.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announce, knowing exactly what he'll visualize when I say it.

Another inward smile, as I abruptly find myself in bed and underneath Clark again.

"You did that on purpose," he hisses down at me.

I raise my eyebrows and smirk. Maybe he's not as slow as I thought.

"Did what on purpose Clark?" I ask sweetly.

He nips at my lips a little, and roughly wraps one of my legs around his waist.

"I'm gonna make you pay," he growls.

"I'm counting on it."

"Not in my bed you're not!"

_'Oh god.'_

"Lois!"

We jump apart, our faces turning the deepest shade of red imaginable.

"What the hell are you two doing here? In my bed!"

"Well we"-

"Of all the places in this _whole _apartment; the floor,"

_'Been there'_

"The tub,"

_'Done that'_

"The freaking ceiling for all I care!"

_'Close enough.' _

"Anywhere but my bed! I sleep here!"

"Not last night, you didn't."

I glance at Clark. That was kind of _bold_.

"Cute, Smallville," She says with narrowed eyes before slamimg her purse down on the bed; right between his legs.

He jumps a little.

"Hey! Watch it."

"Shower. Now," She commands; her voice is dripping with venom.

God, she's scary.

"Okay," he gives in. "Come on Chloe"-

"Oh, no you don't. One at a time."

"But it'd be faster if-"

"Kent," She says simply.

He shuts up.

Even with superpowers, the wrath of Lois is a scary thing.

He wraps a sheet around himself and heads toward the bathroom.

"Oh, and Smallville?"

He turns around.

"Make sure you get everything."

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Aye aye, Sailor," is his response.

She throws something at him. I have no idea what it was. It happened so fast.

But he catches it just before it reaches its designated target; his face. Then he lets it dangle from his fingertips.

They're keys.

That would've really hurt; if he was human.

"You know Lois," he starts walking toward her.

She stands her ground and crosses her arms over her chest.

She should back away; quickly. I know that look.

"You should start being nicer to me," he continues.

"And why's that?"

"I'm family now."

"Like hell you are. The only rea- put me down farm boy!"

Lois has quick reflexes, but Clark moves faster.

He's trapped her into a feet-off-the-ground-arms-pinned-to-the-side bear hug.

I have to pinch myself really hard to keep from laughing. She's facing me, so if I laugh, she'll see; and I'll be in even more trouble.

She squirms and wiggles around, trying to loosen his hold on her.

Of course, it doesn't work.

"I mean it Smallville. Put. Me. Down!"

"Not until you welcome me to the family."

"That's never gonna happen," she huffs.

"Never say never, _cuz_."

"That's _never_ gonna happen Smallville."

He sighs heavily. "I was really hoping we could do this the easy way but..."

"Stop!" Lois screams as Clark begins tickling her along her sides.

"Welcome me to the family," he demands.

"Go to hell."

"Lois"-

"No!" she hiccups stubbornly in between her laughter.

Poor Lois, I smile shaking my head. She has no idea she's probably lighter than a feather to Clark. He could hold her up there like that forever.

I feel my face going red… again.

'_Jeez Sullivan, get your mind out of the gutter.'_

"Okay, _okay_!" Lois finally relents. "Welcome to the family," she says so low, I'm not even sure _Clark_ heard her.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Welcome to the family," she says again, barely louder than the first time.

"See now that wasn't so bad."

She glares at him, and if her arms weren't still pinned to her sides, I'm sure she'd deck him.

"Now tell me I'm your favorite new cousin."

"Pushing it Kent," she warns.

I agree, but I'm loving every moment of this.

His fingers make a twitching motion at her side.

"Fine. You're my favorite new cousin," she says through clenched teeth.

I think that's the best he's gonna get from her.

"You're my favorite new cousin too. Mwah," He places a sloppy kiss on her cheek and sets her down.

"Gross Smallville," She says while wiping her cheek. "Who knows where those lips have been."

His face goes red as he glances at me. Mine is probably still red from before.

It takes her about half a millisecond to connect the dots.

"Oh. My. God!" "

"I have to take a shower," Clark says before nearly super-speeding into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Kent!" Lois screams and runs after him.

"Clark!" She yells while banging on the door. "Open up this door so I can kill you! Now!" She bangs on the door a few more times before turning on me.

"What? I didn't kiss you," I say in a voice that's clearly begging for mercy.

"Yeah but you...It's your birthday," she sighs. "I can't kill you."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a few deep breaths.

"I'm going to go wash my face in the sink. You, put some clothes on," she commands.

_'That's it? I wish it was my birthday every day.'_

As soon as Lois leaves the bedroom, Clark pokes his head out of the bathroom.

"Psst"

I put a finger to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet. I'm sure the only reason Lois didn't hear him just then is because she's running water over her face.

"What?" I whisper.

With his index, he beckons me to him.

"Lois said no," I whisper in response and begin looking around for my t-shirt, so I don't have to see the pout on his face. I know it's there.

Is he _trying_ to get me killed?

I jump when he suddenly appears before me. And then my jaw drops.

He's completely naked.

"Uh Clark, Lois"-

"Is still washing her face," he finishes my sentence before kissing me.

"And what the hell is this?" I jump for the second time in less than two minutes. These two are going to send me into cardiac arrest, and that definitely wouldn't be good for the baby.

I turn to glare at Clark for getting me into trouble; but he's not there. In fact, he's in the shower singing 'My Girl' at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up Kent!" Lois calls.

I look up at Lois to see her dangling a pair of underwear from her fingertips.

_'Oh boy.'_

"They..." I clear my throat nervously. "They're um...underwear?"

"_Who's_ underwear?"

I gulp. "Yours?"

"Uh-huh, and _why _are they ripped?"

"Uh"-

"Don't tell me." she cuts me off.

Like I was gonna answer _that _anyway.

"I just want to know how they got onto my kitchen counter."

"Well"-

"Choose your words wisely little cousin," she growls.

"Clark,"

She raises her eyebrows.

"Threw them," I finish with a squeak.

"From the bed?" she scoffs.

"He used to be a quarter back," I supply.

"Right," Lois accepts.

She's not stupid, or naïve. Accepting that bogus answer is just better for her mental health.

"I thought I told you to get dressed," she changes the subject.

'_Thank God.'_

"I can't find my shirt," I answer.

"Was it one of my...never mind."

She goes through her drawer and pulls out a shirt for me.

I frown. I didn't see that one last night.

"Uh...Lois? Why do you have one of Oliver's t-shirts in your drawer?"

"What makes you think it's Oliver's shirt?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"I've worn it before, I simply reply.

"Oh, I forgot you two"-

"Lois, Oliver and I never dated," I laugh, cutting her off.

From the bathroom there's a small crash.

_'Oops.' _

I might've forgotten to tell Clark that.

"Kent! Don't break anything in my bathroom! So you two never dated?" she picks up quickly after yelling at Clark.

I follow easily.

"Nope."

"Never even-"

"Never even so much as held hands, Lois."

"But you spent so much time with him. I-"

"We're just friends. So how'd you two...?" I ask changing the subject.

"It's a long story."

I arch an eyebrow before responding.

"Well, it can't be that long considering you thought we were a couple not even two weeks ago."

She squirms a little.

"I've got an idea. Why don't I invite Ollie...Oliver to your birthday dinner? We can tell you together," she says while plopping onto the bed next to me.

I groan.

"It's still my birthday."

"Of course it is. It's not like you've already celebrated it."

_'If she only knew.' _

"Oh and bring your husband. Let's make it a double date."

"What if Clark doesn't want to go?" I ask, hoping he doesn't.

I'm all partied out. I just want to sleep.

"Actually,"

I turn around at the sound of Clark's voice.

"I think it's a great idea," he says with a grin.

My mouth goes dry. He's wearing nothing but a towel, and he's wet. Need I say more?

I look over at Lois and smile.

Gently, I place my fingertips under her chin and manually close her mouth.

"Stop staring at my husband."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark and I arrive first. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. Probably bad, because he's irritating the hell out of me.

"What?" I snap. He's been staring _and_ smiling at me all day.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"You're right," he grins before leaning over and kissing me.

I smile and kiss him back. If that's all he wanted, he should've just done it earlier.

"That's definitely not nothing," he whispers against my lips.

I'm the first to pull away. He gives me a disapproving look and reaches for me.

Seriously? What's gotten into him? We're in a public restaurant…with people everywhere. I mean, I know he's my husband; but I guess I'm still not used to being this way with him. Yet.

I put a finger to his lips, stopping them from latching onto mine. It's easier for me to talk this way.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there's a janitor's closet anywhere in this restaurant, would you?" I whisper huskily.

"Janitor's Closet?" he frowns.

"Or an empty bathroom; somewhere a little more _private_," I smile seductively.

He looks around quickly; hopefully.

Then, his face falls.

"No. They're all occupied." He says sadly.

"Huh. That's too bad," I shrug and chew on my lower lip.

"Stop that."

"What?" I tease before running my tongue over it.

I smile when he abruptly crushes his lips against mine.

He's so easy.

"Eh-hem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat effectively breaks us apart.

"Hey guys," we say simultaneously.

I jump up to embrace Oliver first. He's the closest.

"Wait," He stops me by holding onto my shoulders and keeping me at arm's length. "Am I allowed to hug her Clark?"

I roll my eyes.

"Oliver!"

"No, no, I want to make sure it's okay with your _husband _first," he continues.

I sigh and look back at Clark. He's trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Answer him," I hiss.

He taps his finger against his chin, as if thinking it over.

Whatever.

"Never mind. I didn't really want to hug him anyway," I scowl back at him.

"It's okay," Clark laughs. "You two can hug."

"I said never mind," I call back stubbornly while leaning over to hug Lois instead; but Oliver pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday. _Again_," He whispers the 'again' so Lois doesn't hear.

"Hey, I didn't say you could kiss her."

I turn around quickly to see a smile on Clark's face.

He's joking. That's a relief.

"Well, I'm just glad she made it home from her 'vacation' safely; but I'll tell you what; you can kiss Lois and we'll call it even," Oliver winks at my husband, apparently thinking it's a fair trade.

"No!" Clark and Lois yell together.

"Is there something I should know?" He leans down and whispers to me out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't ask," I whisper back.

He raises his eyebrows.

I shake my head and whisper, "Trust me" before taking my seat. Everyone else follows suit.

"So..."

I look over at a fidgeting Lois. She's never been comfortable with silence, and it doesn't surprise me in the least that she feels the need to break the ice.

"This is nice," she finishes while tapping her fingertips on the table.

I don't know why she's so nervous. I already told her Oliver and I never were.

"Lois, you wouldn't happen to be pregnant too?" I ask suddenly, deciding to join in on the breaking of ice; but doing it better.

"No!" she chokes. On her own tongue apparently, because we haven't ordered yet.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it'd be nice to shove prenatals down _your _throat for a change. That's all," I finish sweetly.

"Hey, you gave me no choice. You should've just taken them when I offered them to you," she takes the bait immediately.

"Wait a minute," Oliver interrupts. "You shoved medicine down Chloe's throat?"

"She refused to...the _Doctor_ said she needed to take them."

"The _doctor_ didn't tell you to sit on her stomach," Clark butts in.

"You sat on a pregnant woman's stomach?"

Lois throws the dirtiest glare she could muster up at Clark.

"I didn't _sit_ on her stomach. I made sure to be very careful. There was absolutely no pressure applied to her stomach. None! Was there Chloe?"

"No, but it-"

She turns her glare on me.

I shake my head.

"No. no pressure on my stomach at all. It didn't hurt me one bit," I lie. It's either that or I die.

'Wow,' Oliver mouths.

"Don't look at me like that," Lois snaps at him.

"So," Oliver quickly turns to me. "Did you bring back any souvenirs from your _vacation_?"

I understand it's his way of asking me for clues as to where I'd been held.

"No," I answer.

"Not even one?"

"Well I had one, but Clark ate it," I say referring to the bomb.

"God, Smallville. You ate Chloe's only souvenir? Selfish much?"

"Hey! If I hadn't, Chloe would've...been the one in the bathroom all night. The food poisoning was awful."

"Ugh," Lois practically gags.

"Too much, huh?" he asks while grinning down at me.

I smile back at him and grab his hand. He's never been good at lying.

"Less is more Kent," I tell him.

"All the time?" he asks after bending his head a little and brushing his lips over mine.

"No. not all the time," I answer while staring at his lips. I smile when the start getting closer to mine.

"How is it that I brought a date, and I _still_ feel like a third wheel?"

_'Damn'. _

I'd forgotten about Lois.

I look up, my face is slightly red. I know it.

Oliver grinning from ear to ear isn't helping either. I just hope he keeps his mouth shut.

"That must've been one hell of a 'kiss and make up' session you two had last night huh?"

Thank God our food arrives, and I don't have to answer him.

"Uh Clark," I say before looking down at our still entwined hands. "I'm gonna need that."

He looks down briefly to see what I'm talking about.

"No you won't," is his answer.

I don't know how he came to that conclusion.

He grabs my fork and scoops up some of my mashed potatoes and I laugh when he holds the food up to my mouth.

He's gonna feed me?

"You don't want them?" He shrugs before redirecting the food toward his mouth.

"Hey! Those are mine," I nearly whine.

"Open up then."

I do as I'm told and smile when he misses a little.

With my left hand, I reach up to wipe my face; but he's much faster than me.

"Whoops," he gasps dramatically as he quickly swoops in and gets rid of the food with a kiss.

I giggle. He did that on purpose; I'm sure of it.

"I'm. Eating. Here." Lois growls.

"I think they're kinda cute, Lois. Let's try it," Oliver smirks.

Then he picks up his fork and holds it above Lois's plate.

"If you touch my food Ollie, I will kill you," she says matter-of-factly.

"Weren't you supposed to be telling us about how you and Oliver got together Lois?" I ask giving her my full attention. I'm not being vindictive. She's the one who doesn't want to feel like a third wheel; so, spotlight's on her now.

"Well...uh…"

I raise my eyebrows. My expression is clearly saying 'I'm waiting'.

To my right, Clark sighs heavily and I look over at him.

He stands, and bends over for a quick kiss before announcing to the table that he has to leave.

_'Well, that can't be good.' _

"In the middle of Chloe's birthday, Smallville?"

"Lois," he starts before checking his watch. "Chloe's birthday won't be over for another nine hours. I should be back before then."

Clark's not even gone a full minute before Oliver's cell rings.

"Sorry Chloe, Lois."

"Not you too," Lois frowns.

He gives her an apologetic kiss on the cheek; then he leans over the table to give me the same.

"Don't you think it's strange neither of our dates actually told us where he was going?" Lois asks as soon as Oliver's out of hearing range.

I just shrug.

"It's my birthday. Obviously, Clark left first, then called Oliver, and now they're probably picking up a surprise gift for me," I answer, hoping Clark heard me.

"Well, it's not _my _birthday. Why didn't they tell me about it?"

"Because in order to surprise someone, you have to be able to keep a secret first," I explain to my cousin.

"I can keep a secret," she nearly pouts.

"Really? What about the time I asked Santa for my mom that one Christmas?"

"I was worried about you. You know, mentally."

"And how was a four year old Lucy going to help me? You know, mentally."

"I"-

"She told Uncle Sam you know."

"Well"-

"And what about the time I told you about my crush on Clark?"

"Chloe, you were thirteen, he was thirteen, and his _you know what_ tore a hole through his jeans? I thought that was something Uncle Gabe needed to know."

"It was _humiliating_," I hiss. "Clark wasn't allowed over for years."

"Well it could've been worse," she shrugs.

"How?"

"I could've told The General instead."

She's right. That would've been worse. But says who she had to tell_ anyone? _

"What about when we found out I was pregnant?"

"Hey, I stand by what I said before. They would've noticed eventually."

I shake my head and laugh at her.

"Is there _any _secret you haven't told someone yet?"

"Yes, I never told anyone that I think Oliver is the gr-...greatest kisser. Ever."

I keep smiling at her, but I'm alarmed.

Lois thinks Oliver's the green arrow.

_'That's not good.' _

"Chloe?"

I freeze; but more out of guilt than anything else.

I haven't thought about Lana since I returned nearly two weeks ago. Not once.

I slowly turn around with a smile on my face.

"Lana...and Lex."

I stand up immediately. I always feel the need to stand when Lex is around. He's less intimidating that way.

"Happy birthday," Lana tells me before pulling me into a hug.

I hug her back, not too sure of how I should be feeling.

She pulls back and smiles at me, her hands still on my arms. "You look good," she says; and I can tell she's being sincere. I just don't know why.

"Thanks, so do you... Why are you so _happy_?" I blurt out.

I didn't mean to, but I'm kinda confused. The last time Lana and I saw each other, we were arguing. We said some nasty things, did a little pushing and shoving; and now she's smiling at me as if it never happened.

She chuckles and shrugs a little.

"Just happy to see you I guess."

"So you're okay with Chloe marrying Clark behind your back now?" Lois asks skeptically.

"Lois!" I hiss, throwing a glare her way.

"Lois," Lana smiles. "It's nice to see you too."

_That_ is probably a lie.

"Uh-huh, and you're okay with Chloe being pregnant with Clark's child too right?"

"Lois!"

"What?"

"So how goes little Clark junior?" Lex asks.

I think he's trying to stop Lois's verbal attack on Lana; but he's definitely doing it wrong.

I rub my stomach a little.

"So far so good," I answer him; though it's none of his damn business.

"Really? Do you mind?"

He takes a few steps toward me and stretches his hand out.

I nearly flinch. I don't want him touching my stomach; or any other part of my body as a matter of fact.

"She's not even showing yet Lex."

Before he actually touches me; Lana slaps his hand away with a smile. The exchange _looks _playful, but her tone is cold; almost threateningly so.

"There's nothing for you to feel," She finishes with a raised eyebrow.

He regards her for moment. She continues to smile at him, almost as if she's daring him to say something about what she just did.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, when his phone rings a few seconds later.

He looks down at it and Lana chooses that moment to mouth 'sorry' to me.

When he looks up at her, she innocently smiles back.

"I've got to take this," he tells her.

"Of course," she answers.

"You can tell them _our _good news while I'm out."

He places a brief kiss her cheek before walking away.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?"

I'm so glad Lois's lack of manners can get me answers to questions I'm too polite to ask.

"What was what?" Lana asks.

"You know what," Lois accuses. "Chloe is married to Clark now. Happily, in fact. They're still making goo-goo eyes at each other and everything, despite how uncomfortable it makes everyone else."

Lana and I both frown at her. We have no idea where she's going with this.

"Lois, what are you talking about?" I ask.

She ignores me, and continues launching her accusations at Lana.

"Just because you think she stole Clark from you, doesn't mean she's gonna take Lex too."

'_Eww. Lex?'_

"Lois"-

"Lois, that's not what I think," Lana interrupts my attempt to tell my cousin off for even suggesting such blasphemy.

"You wouldn't even let Lex feel the baby. That's a natural"-

"Your right Lois," Lana holds up a hand in surrender. "The next time Lex wants to touch Chloe's stomach, I'll let him."

I elbow her in the rib; softly. She nudges me back, and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"So what did they think?"

I whip my head around toward the sound of Lex's voice. I didn't hear him sneak his sneaky ass behind me.

"I don't know, I haven't told them yet," Lana answers.

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows, clearly asking 'why not?'

"We've been so busy catching up, I haven't had the time."

"Of course," he smiles; but I can tell he thinks she's lying. "What about now? In fact, why don't you just let the ring speak for itself?"

_'Ring?' _

Lana holds up her left hand.

"Lex and I are engaged" she says with a smile.

I can't help but notice it doesn't quit reach her eyes.

"Congratulations," Lois says.

"Chloe, say congratulations," Lois pokes me.

"Con-Congratulations," I stammer. "I'm sorry; I was just staring at the ring. It's beautiful," I lie with a smile, covering for my initial shock.

"Speaking of rings, where's yours?" Lex asks, nodding his head in the direction of my bare finger.

"I made Clark take it back. It was too expensive," I answer truthfully; sort of.

"Why didn't he just get you another"-

"Lex we have to go," Lana interrupts and makes a show of looking at her watch.

"Chloe, I'll see you soon," She says while hugging me quickly. "Bye Lois."

"Sayonara," my cousin mutters.

"Goodbye Chloe, Lois," Lex nods before taking half a step toward me; but before he can get too close, Lana grabs him by the hand and practically drags him out the door.

If he was going to try and hug me goodbye, she made sure he didn't. I'm grateful for that.

"Well..." I sigh after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence that Lois actually seems to be quite comfortable with. "Why don't we order desert?"

"Desert sounds really good right about now," a very familiar and welcoming voice says beside me.

My face splits into a huge grin. He's..._they're _back! They're also empty handed; which means Clark didn't hear what I said about them picking me up a surprise birthday gift. Hopefully, Lois's mind is too preoccupied with other thoughts to realize it.

"What'd we miss?" Clark asks.

"Actually Smallville, we just had a very interesting conversation with"-

"You mean the one where you told me you think Ol- owww!" I cry when Lois kicks me in the shin.

Hard.

"Lois!" Clark reprimands.

"She's pregnant!" Oliver exclaims.

"Not in her leg, she's not," She glares at me; 'keep your mouth shut' written all over her face.

'Likewise,' I mouth back.

"You didn't miss anything," Lois and I simultaneously tell our dates with a forced smile.

They both blink at us. Then Oliver nudges Clark in the ribs.

"I think we missed something."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark has agreed to ease up on me a bit; give me room to breathe so to speak; and what do I do with my recently acquired freedom? I head straight to the Luthor Mansion.

Maybe Clark had the right idea when he was following me around non-stop before.

I walk right past security. They always let me through. It's really annoying because Lex always seems so surprised, or ticked off by my appearance; yet I doubt his team would let me pass if he _really_ didn't want to see me.

I pause in the middle of the hallway. I don't know which room is Lana's. I don't even know if she's sharing a room with Lex; not that I would know which room is his either.

Come to think of it, I don't even know if she's _here_. I could've called first. It would've been smarter for me to call first; but I didn't.

"Chloe?"

My stomach drops at the sound of Lex's voice.

"Lex," I turn around and face him with a smile.

It's fake and he knows it. Like I give a damn.

He smiles back at me. His is just a sincere as mine.

"How can I help you Ms. Sul- excuse me, Mrs. Kent?"

God I hate him. I don't know what Lana sees in him. But then again, I'm not too sure Lana _does_ see anything in him. Back at the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice that she didn't really seem to _want_ to be with him. I don't know if it was the way she never really truly smiled at him; or the way she kept subtly challenging him, or...I don't know; but there was definitely something else. Something was ..._off_. So much so, that it kept me up most of the night.

I keep thinking he blackmailed her; or is threatening her in some kind of way. But at the restaurant, she didn't act as if she was afraid of him. Quite the opposite in fact; which only confuses me even more.

Why marry someone you don't want to be with, if they're not forcing you?

"Drink?"

He's offering me a glass of who knows what. I didn't see him pour it. He's sneaky like that.

I frown at him when I realize it's alcohol. He knows I can't drink. He's just trying to get my attention. I never did answer his question.

"No thank you." I put a hand on my stomach. "The baby."

"Of course, with you not showing, I guess I just forgot."

Like hell he did.

"I was just looking for Lana," I finally answer him.

"She's not here."

_'Definitely should've called first.' _

He smiles at me and cocks his head to the side. I already know I won't like whatever the hell he's thinking of.

it'd be best if I just leave. Now.

"I'll call her later," I say while turning to do just that.

"I was just wondering..."

_'Damn' _

I knew I wasn't going to be able to get away that easy. I turn around slowly.

He just stares at me with that stupid smile on his face.

"Well," he pauses dramatically once he has my full attention.

_'Spit it out already.' _

"How exactly did _you _end up with Clark?"

"What?" My eyes widen at the question.

"Don't get me wrong," He says quickly, waving his hands as if to erase any offense I might've taken.

"You and Clark getting married is the best thing that could've ever happened to me," he finishes with a smile.

I suddenly feel nauseous. He's talking about Lana; my friend.

"I'm just curious," he continues when I don't answer him. "Why did he pick you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Instead of Lana. _Over _Lana. Why did he pick you?" He clarifies; overly so.

I watch him warily as he leans against the wall, crossing one leg in front of the other. I don't like where this is going, or the way he's watching me; at all.

"People tend to do irrational things when they're hosts to adrenaline eating parasites," I snap.

"That's right," He snaps a finger and takes a few steps toward me.

I don't move at all. I refuse to let him intimate me.

"Lana told me about the cave parasite; but," hHe takes a long sip from his glass; putting too much faith in the fact that I _may_ be too polite to just leave in the middle of his sentence. "That just confuses me even more," he finally finishes.

"And why's that?"

"You're easy."

I blink at him.

"Excuse me?"

I'm sure I heard him right, I just need to make sure I heard him right.

"If Clark wanted you, he could've had you anytime he wanted. You didn't exactly hide that fact that you wanted him for your own. You weren't a challenge at all," he pauses for what I assume is just dramatic effect.

"Now, it's my understanding that Clark was high, on life, so to speak. He was willing to take chances he wouldn't normally take; bold choices; fearless choices. He was a daredevil, if you will. Wouldn't that be the perfect opportunity for him to go after Lana? I mean, let's face it Chloe; he loved her more than any other; right?" He asks almost as if it's an afterthought while staring at me, gauging my face for a reaction.

I don't give him one. Not because I don't want to give him the satisfaction; but because I don't know how to react to what he just said.

"So why did he go to you instead?" He asks.

When I don't respond, he smiles.

He's enjoying himself.

"Lana and I shared-"

He raises a hand, cutting me off.

"Shared a dorm room. He could've been looking for her instead," He finishes for me and starts walking toward me again.

And again, I stand my ground.

"Lana told me that one as well," he says.

By now he's standing directly in front of me. He's too close; but I absolutely refuse to take a step back.

"Come on Chloe," he scoffs. "You can do better than that."

I frown, but I don't say anything. There are too many different things he can be insinuating. He needs to be more specific, so I don't give anything away.

"Lana came to see me the night you came home from your honey-moon. She cried on my shoulder; told me everything. But there's just one little tiny detail that's been bothering me," he pauses; waiting for me to ask about the tiny little detail.

I just stare at him. He's a smart man. It doesn't take him long to figure out I have no intention of asking, so he continues without my inquiry.

"When Lana walked in on the both of you, why didn't Clark go after Lana?"

What kind of question is that?

"I mean, given the choice between puppy chow and a T-bone steak, what would any hungry dog choose?" He asks with a smile.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself," I answer steely.

I know I shouldn't let him get the best of me, but he really knows how to get under my skin.

"Maybe _you _should ask him yourself," he rebuttals.

I turn to leave. This is pointless. Does he really have nothing else to do but irritate the hell out of people?

I'll just call Lana, like I should've done in the first place and meet her somewhere; or something.

"Don't you want to know why she agreed to marry me?" he calls after me.

I immediately stop in my tracks, keeping my back to him.

"It's why you came isn't it?"

I don't turn around to face him. I'm still debating on whether I should hear him out, or just leave.

He doesn't give me time to make up my mind.

"She's carrying my child."

I turn around slowly.

_'Please god let him be lying.' _

"We found out on _your _birthday. Do you think it's a sign Chloe?"

"How many...How far…" I stammer; not even caring that he's successfully done what he set out to do from the beginning; completely unnerve me.

"Same as you," he shrugs. "About five weeks."

I close my eyes; it had to have happened the night I came home from my honey moon with Clark; no Kal.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

I turn around and face Lana; guilt written all over my face. This is not my fault; but I still feel responsible. I should've never told her I'd choose Clark over her; I should've been honest with her and told her about my marriage; I shouldn't have let her leave; I should've done _something_.

"What's the matter?" She gives Lex a look and rushes toward me.

_'Nothing.' _

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blurt out instead.

She doesn't even pretend not to know what I'm talking about like I expect her to. Instead, she looks over at Lex with raised eyebrows.

"Well, we didn't tell you yesterday because it was your birthday; _your _day," he answers.

He's full of shit.

I ignore him and keep my attention on Lana.

"It's not my birthday anymore," I stare at her angrily. She should've known better than to sleep with Lex Luthor.

"No," She replies with a sad smile. "It's not your birthday anymore."

She stares at me until I'm not angry anymore; until I'm not even sure of what I'm feeling anymore.

"Why don't I just give you two some alone time," Lex interrupts us. Not that we're doing anything other than staring each other down.

I cringe a little when he kisses her cheek before walking away.

"Lana, just because you're pregnant with Lex's child doesn't mean you have to marry him," I tell her the very _second_ we're alone.

I'm well aware of the more than likely possibility that there could be cameras in here; and that Lex can hear every word that I say. I just don't care. In fact, I hope he does hear me.

"Chloe," she smiles softly.

"I'm serious Lana," I cut her off. "There's nothing wrong with being a single mother. And let's face it, child support from Lex Luthor? You and your baby won't ever want for anything."

_'That's if he doesn't kill her; or sue for sole custody and then kill her.' _

The corners of her mouth give the slightest twitch. She wants to give me a _real _smile and reassure me that everything's going to be okay; but she can't; because it's not. Everything isn't going to be okay.

She pulls me into a lengthy hug instead.

I close my eyes and rest my chin on her shoulder. This is such a mess.

I frown when she begins rubbing my back. It's as if she's trying to cheer _me_ up. It should definitely be the other way around.

"Promise me something," she whispers.

"What?"

She shakes her head slightly. "You have to promise first."

Something tells me not to; intuition, instinct, common sense. Whatever it is, I ignore it.

"Okay," I agree with a nod of my head.

"Be my maid of honor? Please?"

I take a deep breath.

I knew it.

I knew I was going to regret promising to do something without knowing what _it _was first.

"Promise me you'll stand beside me; that you'll stand _with _me," she finishes.

I exhale slowly. I'm going to regret this.

"I promise," I whisper back.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into the house in a kind of daze.

Why would Lana want _me_ as her maid of honor? Yes, we're friends; _were_ the best of friends at one time; but, I hate Lex. I don't support this marriage. Shouldn't the maid of honor approve of the marriage?

"Where've you been?"

I jump.

"Clark! You scared me. Shouldn't you be out impersonating the green arrow?"

"Chloe," he starts toward me; then stops.

He stands still, frowning at me for a couple seconds. He's agreed to give me a little space so I know he's debating on whether or not to pressure me into answering the 'where've you been question' I didn't mean to ignore. Sort of.

"Clark, don't be mad okay?" I tell him; deciding to let him off of the hook.

He narrows his eyes at me. Rightfully so; I don't think he's gonna like my answer.

"Why would I be mad?" he asks slowly.

I take a deep breath…

and his phone rings.

_'Saved by the bell.' _

"Show time," I smile.

"Chloe"-

"That's probably Oliver. You should get going."

"But"-

"I'll tell you when you come back."

"Will you _be_ here when I come back?"

I roll my eyes at him. I'm never gonna live that one down.

"Then make it fast," I challenge before standing on my tip toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiles at me.

"Mom's home. I'll tell her to keep an eye on you," he winks and disappears.

I scowl after him. I do _not _need a babysitter.

But I quickly lose the pout and replace it with a smile when she walks through the door.

"Hi Mrs. Kent."

"Martha," She corrects automatically.

I just smile. She's been trying to get me to call her that for a while now; but it's just too weird.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick," I announce as I make my way toward the stairs. I always feel the need to shower after being near Lex.

Always.

"Wait! I was hoping you could give me a hand in the kitchen first."

"But"-

"It'll just be a few minutes dear."

"Okay," I give in with a sigh. He must've told her not to let me out of her sight. Literally.

She gives me a sympathetic pat on the arm when I walk by, confirming my suspicion.

"What do you want me to do first?"

"Wash your hands, and then set the table for four. Lois is coming."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. One; I know to wash my hands.

Two; _Lois_.

It doesn't take long to set the table; and Mrs. Kent had most of the cooking done before I even got home; so there's really nothing else for us to do but stand around and stare at each other unless..

"Can I take a shower _now_?"

"Uh"-

"You can come with me if you're worried about me disappearing again."

"I'm that obvious, aren't I?" She smiles sheepishly at me.

_'Yes.'_

"No, Clark told me." I say instead before heading toward the stairs.

She follows behind me.

I didn't think she really would.

_'This is going to be awkward.'_

I make a pit stop at Clark's...our room, grabbing PJs and a towel first; then I head out to the bathroom.

It's not as weird as I thought it would be. Mrs. Kent waits outside until I get into the shower before she comes in. She barely makes a sound; and with the shower curtains present, it's almost as if she's not there at all.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Martha."

"Didn't you...weren't you expecting Lana to be your daughter-in-law someday?"

She's quiet for a while. I don't think she knows how to answer.

I don't blame her. Hell, I don't even know what kind of answer I was looking for. It's all that bastard Lex's fault. Even when he's nowhere around, he gets to me.

I sigh and turn the water off.

"Can you pass me my towel, please?"

She does; but she's not her. She's him. Clark.

I gulp. Judging by the look on his face, he heard what I asked his mother.

I grab the towel and wrap it around myself.

"That was fast," I comment; my attempt at changing the subject before we even start on it.

He ignores it.

"Why would you ask her that?"

I could play dumb, and ask him what he's talking about; but that would be a waste of time. Clark's not going to let this one go.

"It's nothing Clark; just girl talk." I shrug, opting to play it off instead.

"Didn't sound like girl talk to me."

"How would you know? You're not a girl."

"Chloe!"

"Clark!"

He glares at me.

Subconsciously, I realize I'm irritating him on purpose. He's hella sexy when he's mad.

His eyes drop to my mouth, causing me to frown. I know I didn't say that out loud.

"Bite any harder and you'll draw blood," he tells me before walking up to me and placing a finger on my chin.

I'm biting my lip? When did I start doing that?

"I do that when I'm irritated," I say shooting a fake glare at him.

"Or aroused."

"Or irritated."

He closes the gap between us, as if there was much there to begin with. One hand; he places on my waist, the other; between my legs.

"Definitely aroused," He whispers.

I snap my legs shut; trapping his hand in place and hold onto his shoulder for much needed support. If I'm going to hell for manipulating Clark before, then he's Satan incarnate.

"You can't do that every time you want an answer," I breathe unevenly.

"Do what?" He grins.

My god, he's hella sexy when he grins too.

"You're cheating," I accuse with a pout.

His grin widens and he bends down to kiss me slowly.

"Okay," I give in. "What was I not telling you?" I whisper.

"I don't remember," Clark murmurs against my lips.

He's lying. Clark remembers everything.

I loosen up; parting my legs so he can have all the access he wants. The fact that he'd rather be doing this than making me tell him something he really wants to know is speaking volumes to me.

"Dinner's read- Jesus! Do you two ever stop?"

'_Oh God, it's Lois.'_

"Do you ever knock?" Clark snaps back.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me Smallville!" she yells back at him.

They both glare at each other.

Clark backs down first, his face softening.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are. Now wash your hands. Good. Really, _really_,good."

He scowls at her but does what he's told.

"Shower," She commands turning on me.

"But I just"-

"Now."

"Yes Mommie Dearest," I grumble under my breath before turning the water back on.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I answer.

I'm not afraid of her; I just don't feel like arguing.

It's true; and since I'm already clean; it won't even take me five to shower.

"Finally!" Lois exclaims when I make my way downstairs a four minutes later. "What took you so long? I'm starving."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Who said you had to wait for me?"

"I did," Mrs. Kent answers as I sit down across from her. "We don't eat until the _whole_ family's here," she says firmly.

I can feel my face go red and I look down at my plate. She's sending me a message; because of the question I'd stupidly asked her before.

Damn Lex.

My mood turns dark at the thought of him...and Lana...together.

I eat in silence, refusing to look at anyone. Not even when Lois says, "guess who's _not _the green arrow."

Clark and Mrs. Kent's heads snap in her direction; giving her their full attention.

"Oliver. Isn't that great?" she asks excitedly.

"Gee Lois, I had no idea you thought Oliver was the green arrow," Clark teases.

She ignores him and launches into the full story.

"So there I was, talking to Ollie on the phone when these two _wannabe_ thugs came out of nowhere..."

I tune her out. I'm sure it's an interesting story, but Lana and Lex. Lex and Lana. With a baby.

I realize I'm obsessing a bit; maybe even a lot; but Clark posing as the green arrow was my idea. I already know what happened. What I don't know however; is what's going to happen to my friend...and her child.

"...but that green arrow; he could teach Ollie a thing or two."

Angrily, I began stabbing my string beans with my fork. Slow, deliberate, methodical jabs, right into Lex's face; because that's what I'm seeing right now instead of vegetables. It helps; but then I lose my appetite. There's no way in hell I'm eating Lex Luthor's face.

"Chloe? Are you alright?"

I look up to see everyone staring at me.

_'Well, that's what happens when you go around stabbing Lex in the face Sullivan. Er string beans. When you stab string beans.'_

"I'm fine," I lie quickly, addressing everyone at the table. I'm not too sure of which one of them asked me if I was okay.

They all continue to stare at me nervously.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry. I'm going to bed," I sigh.

I pick my plate up, preparing to take it to the kitchen. Clark takes it from me and sets it back down on the table.

"Chloe, I think you should eat."

Of course he does. I shouldn't starve his kid; but how do I explain to him that I don't want to eat Lex's face without sounding completely insane.

The answer is simple. I can't. At least, not without telling him about the marriage, and the baby, and the maid of honor; which I should really do, and soon.

"I'm sure she'll eat when she's hungry," Mrs. Kent rescues me.

I give her a small smile to show my gratitude. She returns the favor.

When I leave, Clark follows behind me.

"What?" I sigh when we get into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to...she just"-

I turn around and face him, thoroughly confused.

"Who was going to what?"

"Look Chloe, I know you're upset"-

"I'm not upset," I cut him off. I honestly don't know what he's talking about.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

Okay, maybe I _am_ upset; but I'm sure we're not on the same page here. Not even in the same book.

"I'm not upset," I repeat.

"Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

I roll my eyes. He's not listening to me.

"Clark, I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About."

"Chloe," grinds out. He's getting frustrating; which is only frustrating me.

"You're right Clark. I am upset; but there're a lot of things I'm mad about; so why don't you tell me which one you think I'm more pissed off about, and I'll tell you what you can do to make it up to me."

"Lois...Lois kissed the green arrow today," he sighs heavily.

_'And?' _

He doesn't elaborate.

"Why would that make me mad at- _ohhh_."

I cover my mouth.

I should be angry, or jealous; anything but amused. Right? But I just realized that Lois kissed Clark. Lois and Clark! Oh my God!

I laugh. This is just what I needed to brighten my mood.

I suddenly remember something Lois said just before I started stabbing Lex in the face; something about the green arrow being able to teach Ollie a thing or two.

It makes me laugh even harder.

"Chloe?" Clark frowns.

He looks so worried. I think he thinks I've cracked. It only makes it that much harder to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Clark," I say in between giggles. "But if Lois ever finds out, she's going to kill you."

"You...you're not mad?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes. No."

He runs a frustrated hand through his hair; clearly lost and confused.

I'm supposed to be mad and jealous. That's how a normal wife would react.

"Since you have to make it up to me," I say with the straightest face I can manage. "I think I should be able to kiss the green arrow too."

He smiles at me. "I think that can be arranged."

"Not you," I tell him when he bends his head a little. "I want to kiss the _real _green arrow," I tease.

"Who? Oliver?"

I nod my head and suddenly find myself sitting on the counter with Clark standing in between my legs. As if that wasn't distracting enough; his hands are slowly running up, then down my thighs.

I brace my palms flat against the surface of the counter and lean back a little; trying to play it cool while casually swinging my legs back and forth as if he's having no effect on me at all.

"You wouldn't be missing much," he says confidently.

I raise an eyebrow at him

"Really? What makes you think so?"

"According to Lois; I can teach Oliver a thing or two," He shoots a cocky grin at me.

It's even sexier than the one he gave me in the bathroom earlier.

"Show me," I challenge.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

I glare at Lois. How the hell does she _do_ that? She's got to have a Chloe-and-Clark-are-being-intimate radar.

"You have a bedroom! With a door! And it locks! There's no need to desecrate Mrs. Kent's kitchen!"

Clark quickly scoops me off the counter; but doesn't put me down.

"Is there anything you're gonna need Lois within the next eight hours or so?" Clark asks impatiently.

'_Dear god, not eight hours. Maybe one or two.'_

"Well,"

"Because I'm going to go shut my door; _and_ lock it; _and _I'm not going to answer it.

"But what if-"

"Not for _anything_," he calls back while rushing up the stairs.

"Eight hours," I whisper.

"I figure you'll need some sleep as well," he grins back at me before setting me on the bed.

I breathe a sigh of relieve.

"Wait, how much rest? Like seven hours right?" I ask.

But he just smiles at me.

Looks like he's not going to tell me; I'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chloe! Chloe, wake up!"

My eyes spring open and I blink a few times. I'm completely disoriented; and absolutely terrified.

I take several breaths. Not deep ones.

I can't.

"Chloe?" Clark says; and when I don't answer immediately, he sits me up and holds me against his chest.

It's then that I notice I'm trembling. Bad.

He begins rocking me back and forth; trying to comfort me the way one might do for a small child.

It doesn't help. Not at all.

He wipes my forehead, the back of my neck; that doesn't do him any good either. I'm literally drenched from head to toe.

There's a knock on the door and I cling to him when he moves to answer it.

"Don't leave me," I panic.

He looks down at me; worry etched into each one of his features.

I let go quickly; embarrassed.

"I'm not going anywhere," He squeezes my arm gently. "It's just Lois."

I nod my head.

He kisses my forehead.

I bite the inside of my cheek; still panicking slightly when he gets up to answer the door.

'_Get a grip Sullivan. You can still see him for crying out loud.'_

I become even more embarrassed when he cracks the door. It's Lois _and _Mrs. Kent.

I can hear Clark telling them I'm alright; and that I just had a nightmare.

Wanting to see for herself, Lois peaks in over his shoulder; then she frowns at me.

"Why is she crying?" my cousin asks.

I don't think she meant for me to hear; but Lois isn't good at being quiet.

I wipe my face and stare at my fingers.

I _have _been crying.

Clark tells them he's going to take care of me; that they can go back to sleep. Mrs. Kent nods her head and leaves. Lois peaks over his shoulder again.

'I'm okay,' I mouth and give her a little wave.

It's only then, and not a moment before, that she leaves as well.

I scoot back, pressing my back against the headboard; and when Clark closes the door softly, I quickly look down and draw my knees against my chest before he even turns around.

I'm still embarrassed by what just happened.

"Chloe?"

I don't look up. Not when I feel him sit down in front of me. Not even when he lays a gentle hand on my knee.

"I don't know," I exhale.

"You don't know what?" he asks softly.

I watch his thumb make small circles on my skin.

"I don't remember anything," I shrug.

His thumb stills.

"Of the nightmare?" he asks disbelievingly.

I nod my head.

"Nothing?" he asks again.

I shake my head.

I can feel him frowning at me and I don't blame him for not believing me. I doubt it's normal to have a nightmare so severe, fear produced symptoms follow you into consciousness, but you don't remember anything. Not one damn thing.

"Look at me," Clark says.

Instead of doing what he says, I sniff and wipe at my face.

I'm still crying and quite frankly it's starting to piss me off.

"Please."

I shake my head. My answer is still going to be the same whether or not I'm looking at him.

"I don't remember." I repeat as if he'll believe me the second time around.

He places his index under my chin, physically lifting my face; but I stubbornly keep my eyes downcast.

"Chloe?"

I sigh and look at him; but I regret it immediately. He's worried; that's a given, but he's even more _afraid_.

"You kept saying 'please don't hurt my baby' over and over again," he tells me while dropping his hand back down to my knee.

I stare at him blankly; lost for words. I was going to lie to him; tell him I dreamed I was falling or something; but I don't think he'll believe me now.

He sighs after a while; accepting that he's not going to get an answer out of me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

This really is my own fault. I keep too many things from him, and when he confronts me, I usually lie about them. It stands to reason the one time I'm telling the truth, he doesn't believe me.

I'm the little boy who cried wolf.

"You can tell me Chloe," he continues.

I sigh and drop my head and stare at my knees again.

"If I hurt you just"-

"You didn't hurt me," I snap my head up immediately and look at him. I understand what he's thinking now, and it horrifies me.

"Clark, when I said 'don't hurt my baby', I wasn't talking about you."

"How do you know? You don't remember."

"I do."

"Remember?"

"No, know."

He furrows his eyebrows.

"I just know." I explain quickly. I can see how what I said before could be confusing.

"But I have to tell you something," I whisper before looking down at his hand splayed over my knee.

He moves it downward a little and drops a gentle kiss in its place. It makes me feel even worse.

"What is it?" he asks softly.

He begins to give me somewhat of a massage; slowly moving his hand up then down the length of my leg. I fight the urge to tell him not to be mad. It only alarms him when I do. As his hand travels up the back of my leg, giving my calf a comforting squeeze, I take a deep breath.

'_I can do this.'_

"This morning"-

I clamp a hand over my mouth, hop out of bed, and run to the bathroom. This is the worst night ever.

"Chloe!" Clark follows after me.

"Smallville! Out, now!"

Despite the fact that I'm surrounded by steam, and the water is running; I didn't realize anyone else was in here. All I was focused on was the porcelain bowl that's going to be my new best friend for the next few minutes.

"But Chloe"-

I can hear Clark protesting; but Lois interrupts him.

"Hand me my towel; then out. I can handle this."

"Chloe?"

I shoo Clark away distractedly. It's Lois; I can't even count on the three of our hands put together, the amount of times she's been in my current position.

I'm in good hands.

I squeeze my eyes shut; surprised I didn't just skip to the dry heaves. I barely ate enough to warrant this much projectile.

Lois wipes my forehead with a damp towel while murmuring soothing words to me. I have no idea what she's saying; but it still makes me feel better. Until…

My grip on the seat tightens and I hold my breath. On the right side of my temple, a slow and painful throbbing begins. It's a relatively dull throb, so I concentrate on breathing through it; taking deep, slow, long breaths.

Lois's hand freezes on my back. She knows something's not right.

"Chloe?"

I open my mouth to tell her 'I'm fine'; but I clench my teeth together instead. The dull throbbing has quickly escalated to a blindingly painful pounding.

"Chloe?"

Lois tries to pry my fingers from the seat; but has no success. I'm not letting it go. I really need something to hold onto.

"Chloe!"

"Clark, I really think we need to get her to the hospital."

"What's wrong with"-

"I don't know; and she won't answer me," Lois cuts him off. She's in full fledge panic mode.

I tighten my grip on the seat when I feel Clark's arms encircle my waist.

"No hospital," I gasp.

I'm beginning to shake all over.

"Chloe," He says sternly.

I really wish I was just being difficult like he thinks I am; but right now, I'm experiencing an irrational but intense fear of doctors; or any other person who might be wearing a mask.

"Lois, go get my mom."

"Okay," she agrees immediately needing to do _something_; otherwise she would've told him off for ordering her around.

"No, Lois," I panic. I know what will happen the moment she's out of sight and I don't want him to superspeed me to the hospital once she leaves.

I can hear her pause at the door.

"Stay; please" I whimper. As I don't think she will listen to me; my trembling gets worse and my eyes start to water. I think I'm on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Smallville; you go get Mrs. Kent. I'll stay with her."

He drops a kiss on the top of my head before leaving quickly. I'm surprised he gave in so fast. Then again, he probably doesn't want any time wasted on arguing.

Lois takes Clark's place immediately. She sits behind me; one hand wrapped around my stomach, the other resumes its previous attempts to loosen my grip on the seat.

There's no need. A second later, I clasp my head with both hands when a searing pain abruptly replaces the pounding.

"Chloe, Chloe answer me!"

I can't answer her. Hell, I can barely understand her. T

ears freely roll down my face. I let them. They're the least of my problems.

"Lois, what"-

"She needs to get to the hospital. Now," Lois panics.

"Chloe, can you hear me?"

It's Mrs. Kent. But I can't tell if she's at the door, or kneeling beside me.

"Go Clark. Lois and I will stay here."

I shake my head in protest and cry out because I've just put myself in even more pain.

Clark scoops me up easily.

"No," I sob; frustrated because I can't say anything else, or let him know how afraid I am.

Then it stops.

_Completely. _

It's as if I never had the migraine from hell.

"Chloe?" All three of them ask at the same time.

"I'm fine," I breathe; glad of how easy it is to do that now. "You can put me down," I tell Clark.

"No. You're still going to the hospital," he says firmly, and walks out of the bathroom with me still in his arms.

I squirm a little.

His grip tightens on me.

"Owww!" I gasp. "You're hurting me!"

He knows he's not. Mrs. Kent probably knows he's not. But Lois doesn't.

"Jeez Smallville, put her down!"

He glares at me as he does. I do feel guilty; honest; but even though the pain has stopped, my sudden fear of doctors hasn't gone anywhere.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Clark asks when I walk past the bedroom.

"Lana," I answer simply.

Lois grabs my arm just as I reach the stairs.

"You can talk to Lana in the morning."

"You want me to send her home, so that I can talk to her tomorrow," I deadpan.

"Chloe, Lana's at the mansion; asleep; like we should be. Maybe you still need to go to the hospital."

I mentally kick myself in the shins. I really do have a big mouth. Maybe not as big as my cousin's but…

A knock on the door causes everyone to freeze but me.

"I'll get it," I call over my shoulder as I practically fly down the stairs.

I open the door without asking who's there because I already know who it is.

"Lana, hi," I say once I see her; then I frown.

She looks like crap. Her hair's a mess; just everywhere; and she's wearing a robe. I don't think there's much under it.

She makes a face at me. I probably look just as bad, if not worse than her.

Then she pulls me into a quick hug. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you okay?" she asks while pulling back to look at me.

"I'm fine," I answer with a near roll of my eyes.

She looks over at Clark, who's just come to stand beside me.

"I'm not going," I snap.

"I think you should."

"I don't."

"Clark does too."

"Clark always does," I roll my eyes.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Lois interrupts.

"The hospital," we say together before frowning at her. Isn't it obvious?

I don't think she liked that very much.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asks.

"I just wanted to make sure Chloe was okay," Lana answers a little too honestly.

"And why wouldn't she be?" Lois asks suspiciously.

Lana just shrugs slightly, unable to come up with anything. Normally, I'd jump in to help; but I don't how this time.

"And why couldn't you just call?"

"I did. No one answered."

"So you just decided to come over?"

"Yes," Lana answers slowly. I can see that the third degree is starting to make her uncomfortable.

"And your _fiancé_ let you?"

"He's… in Honduras."

"And"-

"Wait. Fiancé?" Clark asks. "Lana, you're getting married…To _Lex_?"

She shoots a 'you-didn't-tell-him-yet?' look at me.

I shrug back at her. I was going to get around to it; but I got distracted. Twice.

"Pie anyone?" Mrs. Kent calls.

I smile. Gotta love Mrs. Kent. She always comes to the rescue.

She comes out of the kitchen holding pie, paper plates, and forks. I have no idea of how she did it; but she doesn't have to do it for long. We all walk over to give her a hand.

All of us except Lana.

"Actually, I think I should get going," she says.

"Absolutely not. It's too late for you to be traveling _anywhere_; and I don't like the idea of you staying in that big mansion all alone while Lex is in Honduras."

Lana and I glance at each other; knowing Mrs. Kent is dead serious.

"She's not alone Mrs. K," Lois answers. "Lex's goonies are there. I bet there's one in the car right now waiting for her. Right Lana?"

"No. No one knows I'm here."

Lois raises an eyebrow. "Not even Lex?"

"I sent him a text," Lana shrugs.

"Well, send him another. Tell him you're staying here tonight. Clark can sleep on the couch. Me and you can share the bed," I tell her.

I don't know what it is; but I'm really glad to see her; almost excited in a way.

"Whoa, I'm sleeping on the couch," Lois interjects.

"Fine; Clark can sleep in the loft."

"Why can't Lana sleep in the loft?"

I glare at Lois. There's no way I'm making my pregnant friend sleep outside and on a couch.

"Come on Lana," I tell her while grabbing at her wrist, but she's too busy helping herself to desert.

"Make sure you change the sheets," Lois says loudly.

"Already done dear," Mrs. Kent tells her.

I feel my face bypass about threes shades of red and go straight to purple.

"Here," Lana smirks before handing me a slice of pie.

I snatch the plate from her. I can tell she wants to laugh.

"Do you have anything I can change into?" she asks through a mouthful while heading toward the stairs.

"Not really."

I grin suddenly, mischievously.

"Let's go raid Clark's dresser," I rush past her, playfully pushing her to the side as I go.

"Hey!" She calls while running after me.

"Wait! You're seriously going to put one of your husband's t-shirts on his ex-girlfriend?" Lois calls up to us.

We stop at the top. I hadn't thought about that. It does seem insensitive; like I'm metaphorically rubbing him in her face.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

She shrugs her shoulders at me.

It's good enough for me.

"I don't mind," Lana calls down to Lois.

"Of course _you _don't mind," Lois replies sarcastically before taking the stairs two at a time behind us.

I roll my eyes at her and continue toward the bedroom.

Lana gets there first, but hesitates at the dresser.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"They're just clothes Lana," I say while yanking the drawer open.

"Yeah, clothes that smell just like Smallvi- Whoa."

I look up to see why Lois didn't finish her sentence. Not that I wanted her to finish; but the fact that she didn't has peaked my curiosity.

My face goes red for the umpteenth time tonight. Lana's dangling a pair of handcuffs from her fingertips while wearing raised eyebrows and an amused smirk on her face.

"Hey Chloe- uh oh," Clark finishes when he sees what everyone is looking at.

"You kept those!" I shout at him. I'm not angry; just humiliated. Completely mortified.

"I never throw away a good memory," he smiles and winks at me. My mouth drops open, and Lana unsuccessfully tries to disguise a laugh with a cough.

"Wow Smallville. I'm impressed. What else is in here?" Lois asks while digging through his drawer.

"Uh, Lois…actually"-

"Well, look at that. A picture of Smallville…with Lana…and it's framed," She says sweetly while glaring at Clark.

He looks over at me. I see him out of the corner of my eye, but I don't look back at him.

"Give me that."

I take it from her, _snatch _it really; and set it on Clark's desk next to the picture of myself. Then I turn away from them, dropping down to my knees so I can go through my stuff.

Everything's been shoved under Clark's bed. I haven't really gotten around to unpacking yet.

Judging by the complete silence in the room, everyone's staring at me.

I find it quickly, and sit it on the desk as well. It's another picture; but of me and Lana.

"There; now they're not hidden anymore," I say before handing Lana a t-shirt.

"Lana has to get dressed," I announce, telling them to leave without actually telling them to leave.

They don't move.

"Unless you want to watch," I add.

They catch my drift and turn to go.

"Take these," I hand Clark our plates. He takes them silently and follows behind Lois.

"Clark, wait," Lana calls.

Clark turns around and nervously glances at me.

Lois turns around and glares at Lana.

I swear she acts like he's _her_ husband, not mine.

"Aren't you going to kiss your wife goodnight?"

I nudge her; softly, so I don't hurt the baby.

I don't want to kiss Clark in front of her and she knows it. But I also get that this is her weird little way of trying to prove to me, and everyone else, that she's okay with my marriage to her ex.

When he bends his head toward me, I kiss his cheek.

"That's it?" Lois scoffs. "Why can't you two do that all the time? At least I wouldn't have any scarring images of you two in my bed,"-

"Let's go Lois," Clark says while pulling her out of the room by her wrist.

"Or in the bathroom, or on the kitchen counter. Oh, and did I mention my bed!" She yells from down the hall.

"Goodnight Lois!" I yell back shutting the door firmly.

I go straight to the bed; avoiding any eye contact with Lana.

I'm too embarrassed.

I'm not listening to her; but I can hear all the same. I can hear her undress, and I can hear her dress; but she doesn't get into bed when she's done.

I peak at her.

She's looking at the pictures on the desk. She picks up the one of me and her together and smiles. She stares at it for a good while before putting it down gently, almost reverently.

She then picks up the one of her and Clark. She's still smiling; but her smile has turned into a sad one. She caresses the photo, running her fingertips across what I'm sure is his face. I turn over and close my eyes, giving her some privacy.

"Lana?" I say when I feel her get in beside me.

"Hmm?"

"…Goodnight."

She hesitates before she tells me goodnight as well. She knows that's not I wanted to say to her originally.

Truthfully, I was going to ask her how she knew to come see me. But I know the answer already. I'm pretty sure it was the same way I knew she wasn't asleep in the Luthor mansion.

I just…_knew_.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get up."

Ugh. It's Lois. And morning. I don't feel like dealing with either. So, I ignore them both, keeping my eyes shut tight and hoping Lois gets the message.

She does, but ignores it.

It must run in the family.

"Up. Now."

I groan when she begins shaking my shoulders and open my eyes a bit.

I feel like I have a hangover; and considering I didn't have the pleasure of getting blissfully hammered last night, I don't think it's fair. Why should I have to do the time if I didn't do the crime?

"Lois! What the hell!" I yell when she smacks me on the rear. Hard.

She smiles at me.

I glare at her.

"Mrs. K says it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

I lay my head back down, firmly shutting my eyes.

"Not hungry. Sleep." I moan.

"It's eleven o'clock. Way past 'get up' time here on the farm," She says brightly.

It pisses me off. Lois isn't a morning person; so, why the hell is she up; and _cheery_.

"So?" I ask without actually opening my mouth.

"So, get. Up," She grunts while snatching the blanket off of me.

I whimper silently to myself. She's not gonna leave me alone.

"Wake Lana up," I whine. "Maybe she's hungry."

"I'm up, I'm up," Lana says sleepily.

I don't blame her.

My cousin seems to really dislike her. There's no doubt in my mind Lois would take absolute pleasure in using her annoying and sometimes painful 'wake up' methods on Lana.

"Come on Chloe," Lana tugs on my hand. "Your baby has to eat too," she reasons with a yawn; effectively guilt tripping me into awakening. I didn't eat much yesterday. Starving myself this morning too would most certainly make me a bad mother.

"Traitor," I glare at her.

She just shrugs her shoulders slightly and smiles at me.

"Just to let you know, if you two kiss, I'm gonna throw up."

Startled, we both look up at Lois. What in the world would make her say something like that?

"I don't _get_ you two," Lois declares.

We focus our attention back on her; curiously waiting for her to continue.

"You should hate each other, or be awkward around one another at the very least."

I look over at Lana. I can understand that. Lana dated Clark knowing I was completely in love with him. That hurt. A lot. But Clark wanted her, not me, so I had to just deal with it. Then, I married Clark about two weeks after one of their many break ups. That was bad. Real bad, but not entirely my fault. And now, Lana is about to marry Lex Luthor; Clark's ex-best friend who's a real psychopath and dedicates a lot of time and money to figuring out the mystery that is Clark Kent. I can definitely see where we're supposed to hate each other.

Lana raises her eyebrows at me.

I shrug my shoulders at her.

"And will you two _please _give the nonverbal communication a rest. It's really annoying, and creepy."

"Fine."

I turn to Lana.

"Do you hate me?"

"No. Do you hate me?" she asks playing along.

"No," I answer with a grin before turning back to Lois. "Better?" I ask her.

She frowns at me. "Oh my god. You two…have you two ever…"

I frown and look over at Lana. Is Lois _really_ asking what I think she's asking?

Lana bites the inside of her cheek, letting me know we're on the same page.

"You two did, didn't you?" Lois asks.

"Actually Lois, there _was_ that one time at the dorm…" I start off.

Lois makes a face at me. She's _serious_?

"I'm kidding Lois; Jeez. Why would you ask us that in the first place?"

She points at the bed.

I just stare at her. So what if we shared a bed. Lots of friends do it and it doesn't mean a damn thing.

"You two are still holding each other's hand."

"Still?" I inquire, quickly letting go of Lana's hand.

"You've been holding hands since I came in here."

Lana and I look at each other. We hadn't noticed. I'll give that one to Lois. That was definitely weird.

"You know," Lois places a finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, this actually explains a lot."

"Lois!" I hiss.

She ignores me.

"I mean, how _else _can you two preserve such a dysfunctional friendship?"

"Get out," I point to the door.

She smirks at me, not moving an inch.

"You two need some time alone?" she asks sweetly.

"To get dressed for breakfast; that's it." I answer defensively.

I shouldn't have.

"Together?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Out!" I yell before throwing a pillow at her. She catches it easily; which really annoys me.

So, I get out of bed and physically push her toward the door.

"Wait 'til I tell Smallville," she says once I've gotten her outside of the door. I try to shut the door in her face but she blocks it with her foot.

"Hey," She whispers not so quietly.

I'm sure she's doing it on purpose so that Lana can hear her as well.

"Last night, did you two…" She wiggles her eyebrows at me instead of finishing her sentence.

I shove at the door, crushing her foot.

"Oww, Shi"-

I shut the door as soon as she moves it, not giving a damn. She deserved it.

"Lois?"

"Mrs. Kent! They're up now; just getting dressed."

I can practically hear Lois's overenthusiastically fake smile through the door.

"Okay dear."

I sigh, lean against the door, and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"So…How inappropriate would it be for me to borrow a pair of your jeans?"

I look up to find a smiling Lana.

I smile back; relieved things aren't going to be weird between us despite Lois's attempt to make it so. Well, _weirder_ anyway.

"Actually, I think I have a pair of your jeans hidden somewhere around here."

"Don't tell Lois that."

I roll my eyes at her, but she's right. I don't even want to think about what kind of jokes Lois would fish from the gutter if she found out I still have a pair of Lana's jeans.

"Let's just hope you still fit them. You rolled over last night and nearly suffocated me and my baby," I joke.

"Hey!" she exclaims. She's not really offended. Like me, she isn't even showing yet. I doubt she's gained a pound.

It doesn't take me long to find them. I would've thought they'd be at the very bottom; or hidden in the corner of one of my bags, but I must have unearthed them last night when I was looking for the picture of me and Lana.

"Chloe, why is your stuff still packed?"

"Just been too busy I guess," I say with a shrug before getting up and handing her the jeans.

She frowns at me. Of course she doesn't believe me. _I _don't even believe me.

I grab some stuff for myself as well and head towards the bathroom. I've decided to dress fully; keys and all.

I'm going out after breakfast. I don't care where.

"He does love you, you know."

I turn around slowly and look at her.

"I know he does. Just…not the same way he loves you."

She looks down at the pair of jeans in her hand; noting that I've said loves and not loved.

"And you still love him too," I finish.

She looks up at me then.

"I'm marrying Lex," She says simply.

I nod my head and leave the room. I understand what she's trying to say to me, but it doesn't make me feel better.

I dress quickly; but Lana still should've finished way before me. Instead, she comes out of the bedroom at the same time I come out of the bathroom. I can't blame her for waiting on me. It would be awfully awkward for her downstairs. There's Clark and Lois and Lois and Clark.

"You ready?" I ask once I've dumped my stuff inside of the bedroom.

She holds her hand out as if she's showcasing the hallway.

I correctly interpret it as 'lead the way'.

Once downstairs, we both freeze in the doorway of the dining room and let out a low oath.

I'm a 'shit' person. Lana tends to favor 'damn'; however we both say the same word. And it wasn't shit or damn.

Lex has just walked in, and Clark's right behind him. There's no doubt in my mind they had a little talk, and now Clark knows everything; including the role I'm going to play in Lex and Lana's wedding.

Lex is staring at Lana's, well, Clark's shirt on Lana. He's definitely not happy about that. I'm sure Lana sleeping in Clark's shirt, is just as bad as her sleeping with him in Lex's mind.

She doesn't seem to notice. She's not really paying Lex much attention at all. She's staring at Clark.

I don't blame her for that either. I don't think either of us has ever seen him this angry before. And we've both seen him in some very scary moods. Usually, when he was infected by some form of kryptonite; but this is just Clark Kent. And he's furious.

I can't even look at him.

I glance at Lex. He doesn't seem to like where his fiancé has focused her attention. Lex hardly ever shows his anger, but he has a tell. A muscle in his jaw jumps ever so slightly, before he quickly covers it with a small, a _very _small smile.

'_This just keeps getting better and better.'_

I sit down at the table and lower my eyes.

"Here you go dear," Mrs. Kent says while placing a plate of food in front of me.

I've lost my appetite again, but I eat anyway. I need something to do so that I don't have to look at Clark.

"Lana, are you ready to go?" Lex asks her; but there isn't a person in this room who doesn't know he's not really asking.

"I didn't eat yet," she answers before sitting beside me.

I glance at her. When did she grow a set?

"Thank you Mrs. Kent," Lana says with a smile when the older woman puts a plate of food in front of her as well.

"Lex, you're more than welcome to a plate," Mrs. Kent offers.

I look up at him; hoping he declines.

He doesn't.

He sits directly across from Lana and waits for his plate.

"Clark honey, sit."

He does. Right next to Lex, which puts him in front of me. I look down and resume eating.

I wish he would've declined as well.

Lois clears her throat, and I glare at her.

Usually, she hates uncomfortable silences; but she's eating this one up. She's been smiling ever since Lana and I stepped into the room. It also explains why she was so freakin' cheerful this morning.

"So…how long before Smallville gets his shirt back Lana? Despite the fact that it smells just like him, it's one of my favorites to sleep in."

"It's just a shirt Lois," I answer.

I'd kick her, but she's too far away.

"But it's so…comfortable. Isn't it Lana?"

Lana finishes chewing and swallowing before answering. "Yes, it's comfortable; but like Chloe said, it's just a shirt."

She looks at Lex when she says that, then shrugs.

"I can have it cleaned by tomorrow. I'll just give it to Chloe when I pick her up."

"Oh? And where are you two going tomorrow?" Lex asks tightly through a smile.

It looks awfully uncomfortable.

"Maybe she'll text it to you," Lois suggests.

I glare at her…again.

Lana smiles at Lex before telling him it's a secret.

Apparently it's a secret from me too, because she didn't say anything about it to me last night, or this morning.

I accidently look over at Clark and I _really_ lose my appetite. I didn't think it was possible for him to get any angrier than he was before; but he is. Maybe Lana shouldn't have used the word 'secret'.

Thankfully, my phone rings.

I answer it immediately, not caring who it is, just needing to do something.

It's Oliver.

'_Please god let him have some work for me.'_

I smile. He does.

"Who was that?" Lois asks before I've fully hung up.

"Oliver. I gotta go."

"You're not going anywhere," Clark growls.

Everyone gets quiet; _really_ quiet. They've even stopped chewing.

He ignores them, keeping his angry gaze focused on me.

"Clark, Oliver"-

"Can do without you today," he interrupts menacingly.

I blink at him.

I Know he's angry; and yes, I should've told him about the wedding sooner, but Oliver needs me. It's not like I'm going to a party.

'_I hope,' _I think to myself as I recall my surprise midnight birthday party.

I stand up.

So does he.

"What are you going to do Clark, tie me down?" I ask, glaring over the table at him.

"Don't. tempt. Me," he glares back.

"Okay guys, that's"-

"Lois, stay out of this," he snaps at her.

She gaps at him; not used to hearing him talk that way to anyone, _especially_ her.

We stare at each other for a few seconds.

He's not going to let me go. Unless…

I grab Lana by the wrist and yank her out of her chair.

She doesn't actually protest verbally; but I can tell by the way she's dragging her feet that she doesn't want to be in the middle of this.

I don't care. The way I see it, she owes me.

Clark throws his napkin down on the table and follows after us. He catches up just before we reach the door.

"Lana, will you give me a moment with her?" he asks.

She stares at him, at a lost for what to do.

"Oh no you don't Kent," I say while pushing Lana out of the door. "Point those baby blues somewhere else."

He grabs my arm.

"When you come back, and you _better _come back"-

I snatch my arm away. He doesn't have to finish. I already know what's in store for me when I return.

"You're kidnapping my fiancé?" Lex jokes from behind Clark, but he's actually quite serious, and pissed.

"Wait forty eight hours before you file a missing person's report," I reply dryly and leave.

**A/N: **_Chapter 11 is finished, but i kinda noticed everyone seems to be expecting a makeup/love scene. I didn't write one because there's already one in the story. And honestly they're a little uncomfortable for me to write. I always feel like I didn't do it right or something. But if you really want one, just say so. I'll add it in there. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_You guys kinda confused me a bit. Half of you wanted the love scene, the other half didn't; so, I tried my very best to please everyone. There is one, but it's not too detailed and the last bit is implied. I hope I did ok as far as the 'meeting in the middle' thing goes; and I apologize if I didn't. Enjoy!_

I'm tired; and the fact that I've still got round two to go with Clark just makes it worse. So much so, that I'll probably just let him yell at me, apologize, promise not to do it again, and go to bed.

In fact, the more I think about it, the better it sounds.

I groan when I see Lois's car. She probably stayed _just _so she can hear Clark yell at me.

I let myself into the house.

I'm sure he knows I'm here, but he's nowhere around.

'_So far so good.'_

I make it to the bedroom without incident, and quietly creep inside. Of course, he can probably hear me, but I'm kinda hoping he's asleep.

Silently, I bend down to get my stuff from under the bed.

It's not there. Not any of it.

I sigh and turn on the light. I knew this was too easy.

"Turn off the lights," Lois mumbles.

I frown. What's she doing here?

I approach her carefully. Lois can be a little violent when you try to wake her.

"Lois?" I shake her gently; then I jump back when she takes a swipe at me. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Sleep."

"In Clark's room?"

"Guest room now," she slurs.

I shake her a little harder.

She's not making any sense.

She groans really loud and looks at the clock.

"You're just now getting home?" she questions; her sleep's beginning to ebb away as she changes into mother hen mode.

I look at the clock. It's not that late.

"It's a three hour drive," I lie. Well, not completely. It _is _a three hour drive; it just didn't take _me _that long to get here.

"Where's my stuff?" I ask her.

She smiles then. I think I liked it better when she was throwing punches at me in her sleep.

"In your new room," is her answer.

I frown at her.

What the hell is she talking about? The only other room besides this one is the master bedroom; and it's occupied; by Mrs. Kent.

I open my mouth to tell her that but…

"Mrs. K's gonna be in Washington for a few days. Then, she's coming back to tie up some loose ends. And after that, she's going back to stay."

"For good?" I panic; not fully believing she would leave me, us.

"Uh huh, so that means the master bedroom belongs to you and Smallville now; and this," She holds her hands out, palms up, "is the guest room. But tonight, it's my room so…"

I just stare at her. "

Goodnight," She finishes.

I understand she's kicking me out, but I don't move right away.

She smiles at me; suddenly wide awake.

"You're scared of _Smallville_?" she teases.

I turn to leave, but she beats me through the door.

"Where are you going?" I call after her, slightly hoping she's coming with me to face my husband.

"To get coffee," She answers over her shoulder. "And popcorn."

I scowl at her. I don't want to be the source of her entertainment tonight.

"What?" she grins back at me, "I'm hungry." Then she disappears around the corner.

I take a deep breath before opening the door to the master bedroom. I'm pretty sure he's not asleep.

And he's not.

He's sitting on the bed; elbows on his knees, fingers laced together, thumbs under his chin, head hanging down. I wonder how long he's been waiting like that for me to come home.

He waits a few more seconds before looking up at me.

I take another deep breath, preparing for _it_; but he doesn't say anything. He just reaches his hand out to me.

I hesitate.

What's going on? Why isn't he saying anything?

His eyes never leave mine; his hand never wavers. So, I walk over to him slowly and place my hand in his. He closes his hand gently over mine and stands up, leading me over to Mrs. Kent's dresser. Then he opens the top drawer.

"This is where my parents kept their socks and things."

I look in. Those are my things in there now, as well as Clark's.

He goes to the next drawer down.

"This is where they kept their tops."

I don't have to look in to know Clark's and my stuff is in this drawer as well; but I look in anyway.

He takes me through the rest of the drawers; then, on a tour of our new bedroom.

Everywhere is the same; my things alongside his.

He sits down on the bed tugging my hand a little and I plop down into his lap with a sigh.

I _really _wish he would yell at me. This is so much worse. I feel like a complete jackass.

"I think we should share everything," He says simply.

I look down at my lap. He's playing with my fingers. It has a slight calming effect; but it mostly makes me feel even like crap.

"Don't you think so too?" he asks.

I inhale and nod my head.

"Lana's marrying Lex," I start off.

He knows this already so he lets me continue without commenting.

"She's pregnant."

He knows this too, I'm sure.

"I'm…I'm her maid of honor," I finish.

"Why?" He forces through his teeth.

"She's my best friend."

'_Sort of.'_

His fingers still against mine. I'm not giving him the answer he wants and I know it.

"I know what you're thinking Clark; but I am _not_ happy about this. Even if I was afraid that you would leave me for her someday; this isn't the way I'd want for her to drop out of the running. I know what kind of person Lex is."

He sighs and rests his forehead against my shoulder. "

And so does she, Clark," I continue. "This is _her _decision. She asked me for support. I couldn't say no," I shrug.

He nods his head.

I'm glad he believes me.

Then he squeezes my fingers gently.

"Is there anything else you want to share with me?"

I think for a second.

"No, I think that's everything. But if you don't mind I think we should keep separate toothbrushes," I joke.

He doesn't smile back at me.

"Please tell me you didn't already through one of them away," I ask halfway serious.

"What about the nightmare?"

I sigh. How'd he know about that?

"Oliver thinks"-

"You told Oliver?"

I frown at him. What's the big deal?

"I thought he could help."

"And you didn't think I could?"

"Clark, what are talking about?" I ask.

"Why would you tell him about your nightmare before telling me?"

I'm more than confused now.

"You were there Clark. In fact, you're the one who had to tell _me_ about it."

"Yes but I don't know _what _you dreamed."

"Well, neither do I."

He frowns at me. Now he's confused.

"I told Oliver about the _effects _of it, and what I said while I was asleep," I clarify for him.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it?"

He shrugs.

I roll my eyes. He just yelled at me for no reason.

Of course I deserved it, completely; but he could at least apologize.

"Don't you want to know what he said?" I ask.

"Later," He says dropping a kiss onto my shoulder.

I smile at him.

"Why Later?"

He kisses my shoulder again.

"This now," he murmurs.

"Because…you want to kiss my shoulder?" I ask slowly.

"Among other things," he grins before placing one on my lips. I grin back at him, but pull back when he tries to kiss me again.

"We can't."

He frowns.

"Not tonight," I whisper.

He holds me in place when I try to get up.

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"Lois is listening," I say quietly. "She just made coffee and popcorn."

Clark looks at the door and sighs.

He lets me up before walking over and yanking it open.

I gasp when Lois nearly falls in. I had no idea she was _actually_ going to listen at the door.

"Is there something we can help you with Lois?"

"Yes; no…I was just uh…wanted to you know, say goodnight; to my cousin," she fidgets. "And to you too...so, goodnight," she says hurriedly and rushes off.

Clark shakes his head in amusement before shutting the door firmly.

"Well," he slowly walks over to me. "She's gone"

I snort.

"No way."

I take a few steps back; but he keeps coming.

I jump onto the bed and quickly scramble over to the other side of the room.

As if I thought I could get away from him.

He catches me easily. I squirm out of his grasps with a silent giggle.

"She'll hear us," I whisper when he grabs me again.

"Then be quiet," He says while pulling my shirt up over my head.

He can't be serious.

"I can't do that."

"Try really hard," he challenges while laying me down onto the bed.

"I can't," I repeat.

I suck in a sharp breath when he lies down on top of me.

There's just something about knowing you can't do something you usually take for granted, something as simple as moan, that makes it so much harder to restrain from doing that very thing.

"Slow down," I whisper and place my hand over his; whish is currently in the process of undoing my pants.

He gently slaps my hand away.

'_Or not.'_

I shut my eyes tight and concentrate on breathing, counting sheep, anything as he pulls my pants off of me; taking my underwear with them.

He laughs at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Concentrating," I whisper through clenched teeth.

"On?"

I take another deep breath.

"Being quiet."

He laughs again.

'_Great. Now I have to cover my ears too?' _

Why do I keep forgetting how sexy his laugh is?

I nearly whimper when he places my hand on his chest. My god, he's taken his shirt off.

I bite my lip, barely able to keep all the little noises I like to make inside. My head's gonna explode. I'm sure of it.

"Is Lois asleep yet?" I whisper.

'_Please, oh please let her be dead to the world. Please, please, please…'_

"No."

I groan quietly. Why couldn't he just lie to me?

He kisses my forehead, and works his way down my face. When he gets to my neck, I bite his shoulder. I didn't mean to; it just happened.

It's a good thing too, because it actually helps. A lot.

"Stop that," he hisses after a while. "You're going to hurt yourself."

He's right, but I ignore him. I figure the worst thing that could happen, would be me chipping a tooth. And that is definitely a risk I'm willing to take right now.

"Chloe!"

I stop; but then I start chewing on my lip instead.

He studies me for a second; then flips me over onto my stomach.

"Use this."

He places a pillow in front of my face.

Behind me, I can hear him unzipping his jeans.

I grab the pillow and bury my face into it.

~~{(O)(O)(O)}~~

"I'm tired," I tell Clark when he wraps an arm around my waist and places gentle kisses on the nape of neck. "I don't think I can go again."

I feel him smile against my skin. "What makes you think I was trying to seduce you?" he asks placing more kisses onto my skin.

"That."

"I don't want you to have another nightmare," he continues.

"You're… you're going to do that _all _night?" I turn my head a little so that I can see his face.

He nods his head.

"Every night?"

Another head nod.

"Then, when are you going to sleep?" I ask momentarily forgetting that he doesn't need sleep the way I do.

"Here and there," he shrugs.

I can't let him do that.

"Oliver thinks the nightmare is a good thing," tell him.

His response is a frown.

"He believes I was dreaming about where I was; you know, when I disappeared for a week. Maybe you shouldn't try to keep me from having one," I finish with a shrug.

He looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Chloe, that nightmare…you were screaming; and when you woke up you kept crying and shaking and you didn't even know why. Then, you threw up. Then you..well, I don't know what the last bit was, but I thought you were going to die; you were in so much pain. And you want me to just _let_ that happen to you again?"

"Okay, when you say it like that, it sounds like a really bad idea. But Clark," I hurry ahead when he raises his eyebrows at me. "Maybe this time, I'll say more; or I'll remember something. We need all the clues we can get."

"We can get them another way."

"Fine," I relent and turn over, facing the wall and close my eyes.

"Just like that?" He asks disbelievingly.

"Mm-hmm."

I nearly smile when he rests a hand on my stomach and resumes kissing me.

"Are we fighting again?" he asks.

I do smile at that.

"No," I say and place my hand over his; willing to admit only to myself that I'm glad he chose me over the information the nightmare could provide.

I feel safe.

"Do you want me to name him after you?" I ask sleepily.

He smiles at me in between the kisses. "What if it's a girl?"

"Lana's having the girl," I yawn.

"_The _girl?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 'Lana's having _the_ girl', not Lana's having _a_ girl."

I shrug.

_'The_ girl', '_a_ girl'. "

"Same thing" I mumble.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up with a smile on my face. No nightmares; no up-chucking, no headache; and Clark's smiling down at me.

I'm off to a good start.

"Breakfast?" He inquires.

I kiss his face, not particularly aiming for a specific spot and untangle myself from him.

"I'll get it. You, sleep."

He starts to get up anyway.

"Sleep," I command firmly while placing a hand on his bare chest and pushing back down onto the bed. "Please. I'll feel like less of a jerk if you do."

"Okay," He agrees, probably because he knows I mean it. I really _do_ feel bad about him not getting any sleep last night.

"What do you want to eat?"

He grins widely and licks his bottom lip.

'_Wrong choice of words Sullivan.'_

"Mind out of the gutter Kent. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask, changing my words into a less perverted question; but the way Clark's still staring at me; he's not listening to me at all.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Are you _x-raying _me?"

"Nope," he lies shamelessly.

"Uh-huh," I smirk at him and leave.

Only I don't get anywhere. I end up right back in bed; on top of Clark, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You did that on purpose; didn't you?" he asks.

I snort. He thinks I was teasing him?

"I'm fully clothed, Clark."

"I can take care of that."

'_Jesus!'_

"You know, I think you're gonna need to find another kryptonian to keep up with this insatiable sexual appetite of yours," I tell him; and I'm just a little bit serious.

"You seem to be keeping up just fine; but…"

I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

He moves a strand of hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"Practice makes perfect," he whispers before pressing his lips to mine. I place my fingertips on his chin and end the kiss.

"Tempting; but Lana's picking me up after breakfast. I don't have enough time."

He sighs.

"Where are you two going?" he asks.

"It's a secret," I shrug.

He frowns at me. Last night we agreed to share everything with each other, and it doesn't sound like I'm doing a very good job.

"Seriously Clark, I don't have a clue. She didn't tell me."

His frown deepens.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just boring wedding stuff. Picking out dresses and plates and napkins."

I frown. That does sound very boring indeed.

"I should be relatively safe; or, as safe as one can be in Smallville anyway," I finish.

"Maybe I should go with you," he halfway jokes.

"I'm sure Lex would _love _that Clark," I smirk and make a vain effort to get up; but who am I kidding? Houdini couldn't escape from Clark's grip.

"Lemme go Clark; she'll be here in about half an hour."

He smiles as if that's the best news he's gotten all day; and considering we just woke up, it probably is.

"That gives us plenty of time."

I roll my eyes at him.

"I still have to shower."

"I can wash you."

I arch an eyebrow at him.

"At superspeed," he adds quickly.

"Somehow, I don't think that's gonna work Clark," I laugh.

Me and Clark in the shower together, definitely equals me being late for my outing with Lana.

I cover his eyes with my hands when he starts to pout.

"You can't make that face at me Kent. It's not fair."

"Just a little bit," he begs.

I laugh.

"What does a little bit mean?"

"Uh….ten minutes," he announces after an internal debate.

"No can do. How about two?"

He snatches my hands away from his eyes and holds them on either side of his head.

"Two what? _M__inutes_?" he gaps at me. "Chloe, that's not a little bit. That's…that's _nothing_."

"It's the best I can do. I'm a little pressed for time here," I shrug.

He groans. Maybe I shouldn't have said the word 'pressed' while lying on top of him.

"Yeah, but two? I can't," he says while shaking his head.

"Try really hard,." I challenge the same way he tortured me just last night. "Payback's a bitch isn't?" I grin.

He doesn't answer; just starts kissing me frantically. I'm guessing he's decided not to waste any more time.

There's a loud knock on the door five seconds later.

_Lois. _

"What!" I yell.

"You're girlfriend's here!" she shouts back.

"Lana," I explain to Clark when he gives me an expression that's clearly announcing his confusion.

"But she's early," he nearly whines.

"What do you want me to do? Make her wait? Don't answer that," I add quickly. I already know the answer to that. "Just let me up, will you."

For a second, I don't think he's gonna do it; but then he sighs and complies.

"Sleep," I command giving him a quick peck and heading for the bathroom.

I shower quickly, not wanting Lana to be alone with Lois any longer than she has to. Then I head down the stairs as quickly as my legs will allow me.

When I see her, I breathe a sigh of relief. She's dressed casually; which is good because so am I. It's kinda hard to dress appropriately for an outing when you don't know where you're going.

"So, where are we going?" I greet her.

"It's a secret," she grins.

"Still?"

"Still."

"Hey, are you sure you two never"-

"Lois, don't even start," I warn my cousin who's just appeared out of nowhere. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

Her playful mood suddenly changes and she scowls at no one in particular.

"Mrs. Kent is making me stay until she gets back," she grumbles.

I smile at her. Lois is pretty bossy; but she always seems to listen to Mrs. Kent. No matter how unhappy it makes her.

"I don't know why," Lois grumbles to herself. Whether or not she meant for anyone to hear her is unclear to me. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know anything about pregnant people."

I understand. Mrs. Kent must've made Lois stay so I won't have to be alone if Clark has to suddenly leave to rescue people. I appreciate my mother-in-laws concerns, especially after the night before, but _Lois_? She could've picked a better babysitter for me.

"Chloe?"

I look up at the sound of Clark's voice.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"You're supposed to be sleeping," I reprimand as he jogs down the stairs.

"Jeez Smallville, put a shirt on."

"Which reminds me," Lana says before leaving without another word.

I shrug when Lois raises her eyes at me. How should I know where Lana's going?

She comes back seconds later with the shirt she'd borrowed the night before.

"I thought for sure Lex was going to burn that," Lois smirks.

As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with my cousin.

"It's clean," Lana says with a smile. I get the feeling she's not just referring to the fact that it's been through the wash; but is also letting me know the shirt is devoid of micro bugs, bombs, cameras or whatever other spy gadget Lex might possesses.

"You ready?" she asks me as soon as I toss Clark's shirt at him.

"Uh yeah, just let me get my purse," I say as I pick it up off the table. "And…I feel like I'm forgetting something," I mutter while looking around.

"Me," Clark says and takes a step toward me.

"My phone!" I exclaim and bolt upstairs to retrieve it. It doesn't take long to find it. Clark's organized the room very well.

I hurry down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of a frowning Clark. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He automatically wraps his arms around me,

"Sleep," I command and kiss him once more.

I let go of him. He doesn't return the favor.

"One more," He pleads causing a slight dilemma. If I kiss him again, I'm going to have to cancel on Lana. Who cares if she's right here.

"I think I liked it better when you two were fighting," Lois gags. "By the way Clark, did you know Lana and Chloe"-

"Let's go Lana," I pull on my friends wrist and practically run to the car. She follows right behind me, easily keeping up. I don't think either of us wants to be there when Lois tells Clark about her incorrect and creepy theory concerning our "dysfunctional friendship" as Lois called it.

Six minutes later and I ask Lana a very important question.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Almost there," she patronizes. I feel like one of those annoying kids who constantly ask 'are we there yet' during a road trip.

I sigh and look out the window. Why does everyone treat me like a child?

"Here we are."

I look around quickly.

"Smallville Lanes? We're going _bowling_?"

"Yep," she says and gets out of her car.

"Why?"

"For my bachelorette party," she answers as if I should've known that already.

"But it's just us," I point out to her.

Bachelorette parties are supposed to be _eventful_. There's supposed to be drinking, and limos, and mooning, and strippers, and-

"I thought it would be better this way," She shrugs.

I furrow my eyebrows. I don't know what she means by that.

"Care to explain Lana?"

"I could've invited a whole bunch of girls for a night out on the town; but this…" She looks over at the building and smiles. "This is going to be so much better."

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "Throwing gutter balls and eating chili fries."

She turns and faces me. "With my best friend. One last time before I"-

"Lana, you're getting married; not moving to Antarctica."

"We're also having a baby. The both of us; and I have a feeling these 'girls' night out' are gonna be a lot harder to come by."

I consider her for a moment. She's kinda making sense.

"Alright," I offer her a bright smile and my arm. "Let's go throw gutter balls and eat chili fries."

She smiles back at me; genuinely relieved, before taking my offered arm.

Once inside, she pays for everything. I'd rather she didn't as it's all Luthor money; but this is the way it's supposed to be at a bachelorette and Lana's pretty stubborn about this, so I let it go and just try to have fun.

And I do.

I'm actually having a _lot_ of fun; despite the fact that I totally suck at bowling. I watch Lana roll another gutter ball and smile. At least I'm not the only one.

"Your turn," She calls with a grin.

I roll my eyes at her. She should _not_ be this happy considering how pitiful we're doing. But then again, I'm happy too so that just makes the both of us weird.

"Hold on." I answer as my phone rings.

I frown when I see a number I don't recognize; but I still answer it. It might be an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Sullivan."

My frown deepens. It's Lionel Luthor. What the hell does he want; and more importantly, how did he get my number?

I cover the mouth piece and tell Lana I'll be right back.

"Is everything okay?" she frowns.

I shrug my shoulders and head for the bathroom.

"What do you want?" I hiss suspiciously once I'm alone. I'm ashamed to admit that the last time Lionel had called my phone I'd been spying on Clark. It didn't last long. I quit soon after. Lionel didn't like that too much. To say it ended badly is an understatement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you during your"-

"Cut the crap Lionel. What do you want?"

"Very well, I need Clark's help."

"Why not call _him _instead of me?"

"I did, but he hung up the phone before I could utter more than a few words."

'_Hmm. Much like what I should've done.'_

"Ms. Sullivan, Please."

"It's _Mrs. _Kent."

"Of course. My apologies Mrs. Kent."

I sigh. There can't be much harm in hearing him out.

"What do you want Mr. Luthor?"

"There was an explosion at one of Lex's…well, one of Lex's _places_."

'_A.K.A a 33.1 facility.'_

"What do you want Clark to do about that?"

"Lex is still down there. No one can get him out."

"And why should Clark help him?" I ask coldly.

"Ms. Sul- Mrs. Kent please," Lionel pleads. "He's my son."

I don't say anything to that. I could care less about Lionel's son.

"What if it was your son?" he presses.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Consider my heart strings tugged, pulled, yanked, whatever. I would do anything for my son.

"I'll call him; but I'm not promising anything Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you"-

I hang up before he says anything else. I don't want to hear his voice anymore. Then I call Clark. He answers on the first ring.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" is the first thing he says.

"I'm fine Clark," I laugh at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I was just making sure. Do you need something?"

I take a _very_ deep breath.

"Chloe?"

I can hear the concern in his voice and that lets me know that he heard my inhale and my hesitation is worrying him.

I take another deep breath.

The truth is, I'm not going to have a problem convincing Clark to go rescue Lex. He'll do it. He doesn't like to play god; doesn't believe he should be able to choses who lives or dies.

But I don't want him to save Lex. Frankly, the world would be better off without him.

"Chloe?" he asks again.

"Lex is in trouble," I sigh. "There's been an explosion. No one can get in or out. He's stuck; and basically only you can help him."

"Where?"

I close my eyes. I'd still hoped he wouldn't ask me. I'd still hoped he would leave him for dead.

But I knew he wouldn't; so I give him the directions and hang up.

"Chloe?"

"Lana! I…uh"

"Is everything okay?"

"No; that was Clark. There was uh…well, there was an explosion at one of Lex's warehouses and he's trapped; maybe even hurt."

Lana gasps.

"Don't worry Lana; Clark's there now. He's gonna get him out."

She stills.

"Clark went down there?" she asks; and I can hear her voice break, so I move forward to reassure her that everything's gonna be fine.

Of course, I have to fake concern for them as well; but I know that Clark will be in and out of there in a flash.

"Lana, Clark and Lex are gonna be"-

"No," she interrupts with a shake of her head. "There's kryptonite down there."


	13. Chapter 13

"Lana, what do you know about kryptonite?"

It's been a solid twenty seconds; but I'm just now getting my mouth to cooperate with my brain.

Lana just said kryptonite. Not meteor rock. _Kryptonite_.

"We don't have time for that Chloe. We need to get to Clark. Now."

She's right, but I need to know what she knows almost as much as I need to help Clark.

And since I'm an excellent multitasker; I can easily do both.

Quickly, I send Oliver a text message, giving him Clark's possible condition and location.

He messages me back within seconds, telling me Bart got to him and that he's okay.

I send him another text.

"Luthor?" I inquire.

"Unconscious," he replies a few seconds later.

I close my eyes and exhale slowly. Does it make me a bad person if I wish he was dead instead?

"Chloe?" Lana asks, trying to get my attention.

I give it to her immediately by opening my eyes and looking straight into hers.

"Clark's fine. So is Lex. I just texted him," I lie; but only halfway.

If she knows I'm lying, she doesn't let it show. She's probably too relieved to care.

"So what were you saying about kryptonite?" I ask; getting back to the subject and problem at hand.

"Chloe, I"-

"I need to know," I cut off what I'm sure was going to be some well-rehearsed B.S.

She keeps her mouth shut and just stares at me. I stare back. It seems neither one of us is willing to back down; but she should really give up. There's no way in hell I'm backing down.

She catches on a few minutes later. I can tell because she nods her head and swallows.

"What do you want to know?" She asks before shoving her hands into her front pockets.

I'll bet her fingers are crossed. There's one question in particular she doesn't want me to ask; and I fully intend _not_ to.

Frankly, I'm too afraid to ask; and if I was to be even more honest with myself, deep down, underneath plenty of psychological trauma, I already know the answer. Subconsciously, I figured it out as soon as she said the word kryptonite. It was the _way_ she said it; like she not only knew the effect it would have on Clark, but had felt it for herself.

Like caffeine and alcohol, I've been avoiding kryptonite ever since I found out I was pregnant. Of course, Lana didn't know she would have to do the same. And how could she? She doesn't know Clark's secret. Well; I'm not too sure about that anymore.

"Kryptonite is a"-

"I know what kryptonite is Lana. I want to know why _you_know what it is."

She hesitates for a good while before finally answering me.

"He told me that marrying Lex is the only way I can protect Clark."

He? She's being vague on purpose; and she didn't exactly answer my question, but I can go back to that later. Now I need to know what kind of danger she and _he _think Clark is in.

"Protect Clark from what?" I ask.

"Lex," she answers simply.

"Lex?"

"Come on Chloe," she scoffs.

Her tone lets me know that she's clearly annoyed with my 'what-do-you-mean act'.

"Lex's obsession with Clark, and every other thing he can't make sense of; it's getting worse," she continues while taking a step toward me. "We both know he won't stop until he learns Clark's secret. I have to stop him."

"By marrying him?" I scoff back at her.

"By getting close to him; by keeping an eye on him; by knowing what he's up to and"-

"Spying?"

I shake my head. She's playing undercover cop with Lex Luthor?

"Lana, that's dangerous."

I shouldn't have to tell her that.

"Lex won't hurt me," she shrugs confidently.

"Not while you're pregnant maybe"-

"Lex won't hurt me," she repeats.

God, she's naïve. If she's thinking Lex _actually_ loves her than she's got to be the biggest-

"Come with me. I have to show you something," she says suddenly before taking my hand and practically dragging me behind her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her. I'm more than surprised that I'm letting myself be dragged anywhere without putting up more of a fight; but I'm gonna chalk this one up to being in about three different types of shock.

She doesn't answer me. She just keeps marching me along until we're out of the bowling alley and next to her car.

She lets go of me once we've made it to the passenger side, then she walks around to the driver's and gets in.

I stand outside of the car for a moment; debating on whether or not I_ should _get in.

And she lets me.

She doesn't open the door from the inside and try to coax me into it; she doesn't hunk her horn at me to hurry me along; she doesn't do anything but sits there with her hands on the wheel, waiting for me to make my decision.

I get it.

It's not even fifteen minutes later that I come to regret my decision.

We've ended up at the mansion.

I don't want to be here; but I got out of the car and follow Lana anyway.

Lex and I aren't exactly friends; so there are a lot of places I've never been in the mansion. But I've been in _this_ room a million times, so that sort of puts me at ease. Until…

I watch as Lana choses a book from a pile of millions and removes the spine.

'_What the…?'_

There's a keypad hidden underneath and she quickly puts in the numbers. I assume they're correct when she puts the book down and goes over to the fireplace.

I have no idea why she's going over to the fireplace; but then she gets _in _and I suddenly have doubts about my friend's sanity.

Then she starts to disappear; and I start to understand what's going on.

There's an opening in there, which I have to admit is pretty darn cool…

Until she starts climbing down the ladder and expecting me to go too.

I look down at her from above.

It's dark down there; and dungeony, and creepy. Clark definitely wouldn't let me go down there; not that I actually want to anyway.

"Come on Chloe," Lana calls up.

I take a deep breath and climb down after her. As soon as my feet touch the ground, Lana grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me off to god knows where.

We walk for a good ten minutes before reaching a door. It had a keypad as well.

"My birthday," Lana shrugs as she typed in the combination.

_'__Maybe Lex does love her after all.'_

I snatched my hand away from Lana's when the door opens. I recognized the place. I've had _nightmares_about the place.

I start backing away slowly.

I need to get out of here.

Fast.

"I know," Lana says softly. "Me too."

"You too what?" I sneer; because there's no way she can possibly know what I'm feeling.

"I didn't remember anything either until he…_Lionel_ brought me down here. I figured it would work the same for you."

"Lionel?" I ask.

What the hell was she talking about? What does Luthor senior have to do with this?

'_Probably everything,_' I answer myself.

"He found me on the floor; all bundled up in a ball and in a lot of pain. I didn't know what happened. One minute I was perfectly fine, the next…"she shrugs, not really needing to elaborate. "When he moved the meteor… the kryptonite, I felt better. Not just better, I felt like it never happened at all."

"And then he just told you what kryptonite is; just like that?" I ask skeptically, still backing away slowly and fighting the urge to just flat out run.

"No. He took me to the hospital, I found out I was pregnant…"

She goes on and on; but I'm not really listening to her. Although, I am able to pick up on the fact that she doesn't seem to know that much about Clark; just that he's 'special' and that he's allergic to kryptonite. And now so is she, for the next seven or so months anyway.

"Does Lex know he's not the father?" I ask carefully, not wanting her to think that I'm judging her for letting Lex believe she's carrying his child. And also for not letting Clark know he has a child on the way. _Another _child on the way.

This is such a mess.

"Considering we were both kept in there," Lana scoffs at me before pointing at the door behind her and continuing with, "well, you longer than me but"-

"Just say what you mean Lana," I interrupt impatiently, not wanting to hear anything more about my time spent in that place.

"Chloe, of course Lex knows he's not the father. Why do you think we were both kept here?"

"Wait, you too? You were kept in there too?" I ask, finally getting what she's been saying since she first opened the door.

"Have you been listening to me?"

The answer is no. Not really. I was too focused on trying to get the hell out of here that I've only heard every other sentence she's spoken since she started talking to me.

But she doesn't wait for me to answer.

"Yes, I was in there too; with you. I"-

"Wait," I interrupt again; because I just thought of something that doesn't make much sense.

"How could you protect Clark, if you let Lex raise his child?

That's not only still endangering Clark; but his child as well.

"I was hoping he wouldn't be around when she's born," she says while staring me unflinchingly in the eyes.

I get what she's trying to say immediately.

""Oh my god," I whisper before clamping a hand over my mouth and shaking my head.

It was Lana.

Lana knew all about the explosion at Lex's warehouse before it even happened.

Lana tried to kill Lex Luthor.

~~{(O)(O)(O)}~~

I watch Lana with Lex through the hospital window. I watch the way she gently caresses his face; the way she's holding his hand, intimately interlocking her fingers with his; and the way she keeps sending anxious glances toward the monitor as if she's afraid his heart rate will suddenly change for the worse.

She's fooling everyone. Everyone but me that is; and it's not because she's giving away subtle hints that only I can spot. Like I said, she's giving away absolutely nothing. She's playing the role of a worried fiancé quite perfectly. And if it weren't for the fact that Lana had made it blatantly clear to me that she really doesn't give a damn about Lex, then I would have bought into this Grammy award winning performance she's giving as well.

"How's he doing?" Clark asks startling me out of my reverie.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, obviously noticing that he's scared me.

"Coma," I say without turning around; because I can't. If I do, he'll see it; and then he'll ask about it.

I can't tell him.

I promised Lana I wouldn't.

Who am I kidding? That's not it at all. The truth is, if I tell him, he will kill Lex Luthor. And even though that is what I want, I can't let him. It will change him; and not for the better.

Clark believes the thing that sets him apart from the 'bad guys' is not the fact that he's the 'good guy', but the fact that he's never taken a human's life. Not by his own hands; and not intentionally. I'm afraid that if he does, he'll be consumed with guilt and self-loathing; that he'll lose his humanity.

He wouldn't be much good to the world then.

He wouldn't be much good to anyone then.

"Chloe? Chloe!"

I turn around and face Clark.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"No," I accidently answer truthfully. I'm still in a little bit of a daze, and it's making it a little hard to concentrate at the moment.

He frowns at me.

"I'm sorry," I say before clearing my throat. "I just…"

I begin to stare at Lana and Lex through the window again instead of finishing.

"You just what, Chloe?"

"Clark, do you have a secret?"

I watch his reflection frown at me as I'm too chicken to actually turn around and face him.

"Not, you know, the secret; but do you have another one? Any at all?" I clarify.

_'__Please let him be hiding something from me.'_

He steps in front of me; blocking Lana, Lex, and everything from my view. Then he places a hand on the side of my so that I can see his frown.

"Chloe, we agreed to share everything; remember? There's nothing that I'm hiding from you. I promise," He assures me.

But that's not what I wanted to hear.

I _want _him to have a secret.

I _need_ him to have a secret; so that I won't feel so guilty about keeping mine.

I take a deep breath and place a hand on his forearm; then look him straight in the eyes.

"I have a secret," I whisper.

He blinks at me.

"Okay," he exhales, clearly waiting for me to reveal it.

"Can I keep it?" I ask instead.

~the end~

Okay, don't freak out. It's not really 'the end'; but more of a 'to be continued'. Originally, I was going to wrap everything up with a nice epilogue; but an idea came to me a few weeks ago and I've decided to make a part three, maybe even a part four. Just give me a few weeks to develop my plots and storylines and I'll post "I'll be right here" soon. See, I've already got the title picked out. Just two weeks! At the most, I swear.


End file.
